Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: All it takes it one choice, made by the most insignificant individual; and all of history is changed forever. A world where the mask of Zero hides the face of a vengeful Japanese. And his greatest foe an exiled prince he once called a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**Welcome all and thank you for choosing to read Suzaku of the Rebellion!**

**A few words beforehand, I really tried to plan this story while staying true to Suzaku and Lelouch's personalities. However; absolutely nothing really stays the same throughout the entire story. So I came up with the idea to alter their ideals based on what happens to them. It is done logically and is certainly plausible. As Suzaku acts like Lelouch in R2, opposite to his morals in R1. And without geass, Lelouch wouldn't become the manipulative mastermind his is. So...there. Problem solved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code geass, it's characters, or scenarios. I just really like them.**

**Chapter 1**

It was in the year 2010 A.T.B. when the holy empire of Brittania attacked the nation of Japan. Which was desired for it's high supply of the element sakuradite. It was during this war that Brittania introduced into combat the armored humanoid autonomous knight. The knightmare frame.

Against this new weapon Japan stood no chance of victory over Brittania. And the nation was forced to surrender. Japan became nothing but a provenance to the empire. A mere colony known as area eleven. An it's people, the Japanese; referred to by that same number.

During this time, it was by fate that two young boys whose lives would have never otherwise crossed, came to be the closest of friends. In that bloody war, these two created a bond that would keep them side by side through the impossible. But with every meeting comes a parting, and in time, the two became separated for years. And on the day they finally reunited, under grave circumstances, the entire world would forever change. For that will be the day the catalyst of revolution, is born.

2017 A.T.B. area eleven.

Overlooking the seas, one might say the view was beautiful. You could see the mountains, green valleys, and the waves crashing down on the beaches. The view from the plane was in fact amazing. However; this was not the focus of one single person on board that plane. It's passengers were elevens. Japanese people whose names were taken from them. These particular elevens bore another title, honorary Britannian. In reality, this was a title that held no honor, contrary to its very name. Not to the proud Japanese, and not to the egotistical Britannians.

These elevens took that title for one reason, in hopes of becoming more then slaves to their masters. They hoped that the system they chose to be a part of, would grant them the gift of freedom. Something anyone whose name was synonymous with a number could only dream of obtaining.

And as these elevens descended upon the rubble below, a place many had the liberty to call home; they were finally given the chance to earn that freedom. For it was now that these honorary Britannians dressed in military combat uniform; were to prove themselves against terrorists of their own kind. And as they spread out to enter the ghettos they had only in mind to complete that mission. In particular, one by the name Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku was only a seventeen year old boy, but his determination had brought him to the place he was now. His motives remained obscure to those close to him, but they drove him to become strong and powerful. So that he would one day change Britannia, from within.

Suzaku jogged past elevens whose faces looked upon him with disdain. It was considered diahonorable among the Japanese people to revoke ones very name for a title of a foreign nation, a crime Suzaku had in fact committed. Still, Suzaku disregarded them, and hurried past the filthy streets littered with trash and rubble, making his way to the subways the target was reportedly hidden. When he reached the nearest steps, he was immediately hit with the old stench the long since abandoned tunnels gave off, suzaku actually hesitated a moment before descending into the darkness below.

It had taken Suzaku no less then ten minutes to discover what he believed to be the terrorists. He was told during the briefing that the terrorists had stolen a top secret chemical weapon, one that could kill thousands effortlessly, and without remorse. It was mindless killing such as that Suzaku had given his honor to prevent. Suzaku crouched down and surveyed the scene, it appeared the truck the terrorists were using had ran into a rut in the road, and was incapable of proceeding, or reversing either, so Suzaku called in to command to inform them the gas was discovered.

He was going to simply stand back and watch, but something had drawn his attention, and forced him to act when he would have rather avoided doing so, in reality, the actually innocent boy was simply trying to escape his unfortunate situation, but a misinformed Suzaku saw only a terrorist who appeared to be arming the gas, as he began to approach the cylinder that contained it.

Using his superior athletic capabilities, Suzaku sprinted toward the truck, praying he could stop the terrorist. Just before reaching the truck, Suzaku leaped into the air, and executed a deadly flying kick that would have incapacitated the boy had he seen Suzaku a split second later. The boy raised his arms to take in the heavy blow, and stood shocked as the perpetrator continued his assault. Suzaku ignored the pleas and arguments spouting from the boy in front of him, determined to stop him from slaughtering any innocent people. But as the teens finally came into view, Suzaku stopped dead in his tracks. The one standing before him was not a terrorist, that much suzaku knew without a doubt. The one before him was someone Suzaku thought he would never again see.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku stammered in disbelief.

The boy's face contorted in confusion.

Suzaku broke into a grin, and removed his helmet that hid his identity.

"It's me, Suzaku." He told Lelouch.

"I thought I would never see you again." Suzaku said, his voice one that still resounded skepticism. But being the emotional teenager he was, one could detect the faint quaver in his words, Suzaku was on the verge of tears at the sight of his long lost friend.

But the happy reunion was cut short at the sudden hiss that cut the air like a knife, a bright light shot through the darkness, momentarily blinding Suzaku. He snapped back to find the source of the confusion, the canister behind him had split open, allowing the light to spill out, Suzaku's eyes widened at the sight, and being the selfless person who regarded others first Suzaku rushed to cover Lelouch's face with the mask he was given for just such an emergency, sending the two careening to the floor. Moments past and suzaku began to wonder what was wrong when a flurry of green flowed from the now fully opened canister. The two boys lay dumbfounded at the very surreal sight for quite some time. Suzaku was the first to act, rushing to the canister and climbing over it to look inside, what he found was a girl bound in a full body straight jacket, her face covered by a mask to keep her from speaking. Suzaku reached in and gently scooped her out of the canister. He carried her out of the truck, and laid her down on the ground outside.

"Tell me Suzaku, this girl, poison gas?" Lelouch questioned with the anger in his voice practically tangible.

"I swear it's what they told us in the briefing." Suzaku answered honestly.

Suzaku nearly finished untying the numerous straps binding the girl when another presence made itself known; startling Suzaku with a sudden booming voice.

"You stinking monkey!" An enraged voice exclaimed.

Suzaku and Lelouch both turned on find they were accompanied by the large Britannian royal guard, the one who spoke stood in front, clearly the officer in charge.

"But sir, I was told it was poison gas!" Suzaku argued as he rushed to face his commander.

The older man huffed at the apparent truth. "In light of your outstanding military achievement perhaps I can be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist." The officer ordered Suzaku.

Suzaku's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his superior would ask such a thing. Surely, he knew Lelouch wasn't involved.

"But sir, he's just a civilian who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku pleaded.

"Insubordinate little...that's an order!" The officer barked.

Suzaku turned to face Lelouch, who stared at him with fear. Suzaku smiled, he knew his choice long before the order was given.

"I'm sorry sir. I won't shoot a civilian." Suzaku answered.

The officer sighed. "Very well then." The man fired past Suzaku, and he turned to see Lelouch crumple to the ground.

Suzaku screamed, and ran to his wounded friend, what he found was a terrible sight.

"Collect the girl, after you do that, kill private Kururugi." Suzaku spun to see two soldiers approach him. Suzaku knew he was doomed. At least he would die with Lelouch, something he thought would have happened years ago.

But it appeared fate was in fact on Suzaku's side, as a sudden explosion behind him erupted as the truck burst into flame.

Suzaku wasted no time picking up the girl and fleeing the scene. Cursing Himself for what had happened to Lelouch.

Halfway through a tunnel Suzaku had discovered, the girl had finally came to. Upon seeing that Suzaku suddenly felt enraged and overwhelmed. He threw her to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"This is all your fault!" He wailed.

'It's bad enough they took away my life, but now, Britannia has even killed Lelouch!' Suzaku began to break down right then and there. Sobbing in the dark and rotting subway tunnel. Then he realized the truth, Lelouch would never have accepted Suzaku acting in such a way. And he lost his life so that Suzaku might live. He could not waste any time!

Suzaku slowly rose, and began to make his way to the end of the tunnel, with the captive girl behind him. When they did finally reach the end, Suzaku crouched down, and told the girl to be quiet. He surveyed the scene, and what he found was horrific. Blood and bodies littered the floor, even splattered the walls. He heard a cry if a young girl that was cut short with a quick burst of gunfire. He winced, this was the Britannia he served, the holy empire.

Waiting a moment longer, Suzaku discover the culprits behind the carnage. The same royal guard who had confronted him earlier. They must have gotten here when Suzaku was stopped In the tunnel, had he been stronger, he might have made it out before they arrived. He heard them arguing over something he couldn't make out, eventually they would find him, and Suzaku knew he stood no chance against them. He would have no choice but to sneak past them, if it was even possible.

Suzaku motioned for the girl to follow him, and slowly made his way around the far side of the old building, staying behind what little cover he could find for a good measure of time. When he thought he was about clear, things took a turn for the worse. He had nearly made it to the exit, he became, like most, arrogant and unaware of his surroundings. And unfortunately, failed to detect, of all things, an empty can lying on the floor in front of him. Suzaku kicked the can with enough force to propel it right at the feet of the very officer who had shot Lelouch just moments before. The man grinned, and ordered his men to seize the two.

The guards threw suzaku up against the wall, surrounding hims and giving him no chance to escape.

"Well then private Kururugi. I must admit, you did well." The officer said, striding toward suzaku from the back of the group.

"But it does not matter, a number who cannot even follow an order is worth as much as a pig." The officer raised his weapon, prepared to kill Suzaku.

Just moments before the man fired, a certain girl ripped herself free from her captors, and dived into the line of fire. The bullet hit her dead center in her forehead. Killing her instantly.

"You killed her!" Suzaku shouted, horrified at the girl lying dead in front of her.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible, dead if necessary. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll say she was found dead, tortured to death by the eleven terrorists." The officer decided.

He turned his attention back to Suzaku, and pointed the gun at him once more.

'Am I really going to die here? I wasn't able to save anyone. Not Lelouch, not that girl. The both died because of me. I'm not worth saving. I really do deserve to die.'

Suzaku closed his eyes, in acceptance of his fate. But fate wasn't planning on things ending that way. A hand grabbed Suzaku's leg, causing his eyes to shoot open.

Time around him stopped as Suzaku heard a female voice echo inside his head.

_"Are you really going to let it end here? Do you truly believe your death to be deserving? Would you allow the deaths that have occurred today to go unpunished? You value life, an hold a strong sense of justice. If I were to grant you power, would you carry out justice, to those you have wronged the world? Will you avenge the death of the innocent? If I were to grant you this power, the power of kings; it would condemn you to a life of solitude. While living among the world you will live like any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. If you accept my gift, I ask only one thing in return, that you make my one wish come true. Do you accept my offer?"_

Suzaku had finally realized. The truth about the world, one that he had so ignorantly ignored. Yes. Justice was unanswered, the world had committed a sin that had gone unpunished. And Suzaku finally saw; Britannia could not be changed from within. It does not deserve such mercy. Britannia must be destroyed.

"I accept the terms of your contract!"

All at once, everything snapped back into the place, and the river of time began to again flow.

A smile crept into Suzaku's face. He knew now, that the ones before him were obsolete, nothing compared to him. For he was justice incarnate.

"Tell me, how should a beaten dog treat its master?" Suzaku asked.

The officer frowned, obviously puzzled.

"What, are you some kind of terrorist?"

"Should he submit to oppression, or fight for his life?" Suzaku went on. "Conform to a system, or break the chains of slavery?"

The officer took a step back, taken aback by this sudden change in attitude.

"What's wrong? Are you going to shoot?" Suzaku finally looked up. "Or have you finally realized, the only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed!"

Yes, all this time, Suzaku lived his life to the extent of his ability, hoping that some day, he would finally die; and atone for his wretched sins. And he would do just that. He would atone, and Britannia with him. Britannia took everything from him. And he would not allow that cursed empire to rip apart any more lives. He was prepared to lay down his life, and by his definition. That gave him the right to kill. And nobody would stand in his way.

"I, Suzaku Kururugi command you, now all of you, DIE!"

**Chapter one complete! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, and it would tickle me pink if you would express that joy. Please review! Teller what you like, dislike etc. tips on writing, any problems you see, I love to be thorough, I would be grateful to receive pointers to aid me in my quest to becoming a master writer. Many thanks in advance!**

**Don't forget, I also posted Guardian Angel, read that one too, and tell me which one you like better, and I will focus on that one. Also, try reading The Black Prince, my first Code Geass story. Now I think that's enough self-promotion.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**I have other stories to write too, that's why this took so long. Sorry.**

**Darth lelouch: well, nowhere does it ever actually say geass is subject to personality, only that it differs from person to person. And i never said they would suddenly become the other person. Just that they now have the mind set to fulfill their roll. Lelouch is still a brilliant tactician. And Suzaku is still a good pilot. That will not change.**

**Guest: yes, Lelouch will pilot the Lancelot, and become a knight, like Suzaku did. But he's still a much better strategist then soldier, however he has the Lancelot.**

**Chapter 2:**

There was no doubt. He had but one way forward. Fate was cruel. He knew that well, yet he chose to cower in hopes he could claim victory passively. Like they say: good things come to those who wait. And he waited, he waited so long for the opportunity to change the world. But no. His waiting is what got his only friend killed. The chance was within his grasp. They were wrong, good things come to those who seize them the first chance they get. Yes. Suzaku would destroy Britannia. That was the one, and only truth.

'With this, I can avenge them all!' Suzaku thought, barely able to contain his emotions. God had granted him the power to inact vengeance on the ones who orchestrated his turmoil. And he would not hesitate to do so.

Suzaku looked up, a Sutherland knightmare frame had entered the building he was in, several dozen bodies of different origin lay between the two living people present.

"What is this?" Viletta, the pureblood pilot of the Sutherland asked to herself. She pushed the button that activated the speaker.

"What happened here?" She asked the one survivor of the slaughter, a Britannian foot soldier standing as far back as he could have been. He did not reply.

"Answer me!" Viletta demanded. Spraying massive holes in the fragile wall behind him.

Instead, he said something she did not expect.

"Give me your knightmare." The soldier ordered.

"Who the hell are you to order me around?!" Viletta questioned the boy angrily.

The boy raised his arms "My name is Allen Walker. I was dispatched to locate the whereabouts of a stolen chemical weapon. And I have urgent news that must be reported to Clovis himself." Suzaku lied.

Viletta frowned. If he was in fact carrying valuable information, she had no choice.

"Stay there. I will check your identification myself." Viletta removed the knightmare's key and retrieved her pistol, for precautionary measures.

Once Viletta was exposed to Suzaku, she had no choice but to obey his command.

"Now. Give me your knightmare." He ordered his eye glowing red.

"of course." She said, tossing the key to him, and giving him her weapon as he passed her.

Suzaku entered the purple Sutherland. Admittedly, he had little to no experience in piloting a knightmare, but there is the term natural born expert. And Britannia was about to face the worst of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch awoke with a start. He opened his eyes to find a man dressed in a lab coat hovering over him.

"Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven!" The man exclaimed.

Lelouch sat up, and instantly felt the numb pain in his side, reminding him what had happened. "Where am I? What happened?" He asked urgently.

"Your in the medical unit near the G-1. Prince Clovis's current headquarters. Right now, that's the safest place to be." A woman, dressed in a special unit uniform told him.

Lelouch leaned back. "I see." He was not found of being so close to Clovis.

"What's your name?" The woman who introduced herself as Cecile asked.

"Lelouch. Lamprouche." He answered.

The man called Lloyd leaned into Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch hmm?" He wondered. "What an interesting name."

"So can I ask what happened to you?" Cecile asked Lelouch further.

"I got caught up with terrorists who accidentally dragged me out here. The royal guard thought I was a terrorist, and shot me." Lelouch suddenly realized. 'Suzaku! And that girl.'

"Was there anyone else where I was found?" He asked.

Cecile shook her head. "Other then a suspected terrorist in the truck, there was no one there."

Lelouch frowned. He had no idea what could have happened to either of them.

"So Lelouch, let me ask, do you have any experience piloting a knightmare?" Lloyd asked him.

Lelouch has in fact piloted a knightmare before, there was an old Ganymede in the basement of Ashford.

"I know my way around the controls, but I was never really that good." He answered.

"Lloyd you can't be thinking of making him the devicer?!" Cecile looked at Lloyd in surprise.

"At this point I really don't have any other choice. And an opportunity like this won't come around again any time soon." Lloyd explained.

Lloyd presented a key and held it up for Lelouch to see. "How would you like to be my test subject?"

"The world's very first seventh generation knightmare frame, the Lancelot!" Lloyd presented his baby with much pride, dramatically pulling off the tarp that covered the gigantic white knightmare towering before him.

Lelouch stared in awe of the beauty before him. The Lancelot was a slender frame contrary to the bulky design of most knightmares. But that didn't mean it was any less deadly. He approached the frame, and gently touched the cool metal of its leg. Cecile handed him a set of clothes and a thick book which he guessed was the manual. Lelouch took them and left to change.

His outfit was surprisingly comfortable despite the tight fit. After all, it was meant to maximize the pilot's performance.

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked him.

"Most of it. I think I understand the basics." Lelouch answered.

"That's good. Not very people can even understand how a knightmare works."

Cecile said, helping Lelouch into the Lancelot's cockpit.

"My mother was a pilot. She taught me a lot about knightmares." Lelouch told her.

"Really? Was she any good?" Cecile asked.

"The best."

Lelouch activated the Lancelot, and he could hear the distinctive hum of the core luminous. Lelouch found it funny. His mother virtually pioneered the knightmare industry, and here he was testing the first seventh generation knightmare. Like mother like son. He would not disappoint her now.

"Lelouch, are you ready?" He heard Cecile ask over the comm system.

"Yes." He said. He positioned the Lancelot into starting postion.

"Lancelot, launch!" He shot out of the deployment bay at full speed; sending papers and people alike flying in his wake.

"Going full throttle right out of the gate!" Lloyd laughed.

"You know, I think he might just make a good devicer. He mentioned his mother used to be a pilot, maybe it runs in the family." Cecile told Lloyd.

"Really? How interesting."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Things were not going well for Kallen. They didn't expect to encounter such a heavy Britannian counter attack. All over the place her friends were being killed; and civilians with them. Kallen was the only one to piloting a knightmare, and right now she was severely outnumbered. The same persistent pilot she fought earlier had found her, and pursued her relentlessly. And to make matters worse, her energy filler was close to empty.

Kallen turned a sharp corner, and attempted to take her pursuers by surprise when they rounded the same corner, firing her machine gun at the lead knightmare, piloted by the pureblood margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, unfortunately, that pilot was one to expect such an attack, and he swerved to the side immediately after he was in sight.

"Damn it!" Kallen cursed. "There's no way I can beat him!" But before she could further mope, a foreign voice spoke through her walkie talkie taped to the side if the cockpit. It spoke only two words.

"Go west."

This shocked Kallen, and she reacted with hostility. "Who are you?! How did you get ahold of this frequency?!" She demanded. Kallen had no time to play games.

"Just go west, if you want to beat them you will have to trust me." The voice said.

"To beat them?" Kallen huffed, that was more of a chance then she had right now.

She made a sharp turn to head in the direction she was told. Her Britannian friends close behind. Once she completed that, Kallen asked for further instruction.

"Since you trusted me, you will win. Head onto the tracks." The voice ordered calmly, opposite to Kallen's current mood. She did as she was told; leaping onto the suspended railway track and using her knightmare like a train car across them.

Kallen saw a train approaching her and the voice told her to jump onto the train, and she did so.

Jeremiah sighed. "If all your going to do is run away, there isn't much fun in the way if sport. You! Go after the Glasgow!" Jeremiah ordered his subordinate. The other Sutherland jumped onto the train, but he didn't get the opportunity to continue. As another knightmare landed in top of it from seemingly nowhere; crushing it before it could attack Kallen.

"What the?! What's your ID?!" Jeremiah demanded of the unknown pilot before him.

He was answered by a swift strike to his knightmare's body. Jeremiah realized this was actually an ememy knightmare. And seeing he was outnumbered and outgunned; chose to retreat, activating his ejection pod.

Suzaku watched the pod fly off, and turned to face Kallen's Glasgow.

"Thanks for saving me." Kallen said.

Oghi and the rest of the terrorists ran up to the two knightmare's. Oghi called out to them.

"Hey! Was that you on the radio?" He asked Suzaku.

"He contacted you too?" Kallen asked.

"Yes. If you wish to aid me in defeating Clovis, I can supply such a battle. By giving you these." Suzaku said. Pointing to the cars of the train nearby.

Oghi, Kallen and the others collectively gasped at the contents of the cars: knightmares. The ultimate weapon of any battle. And there was a lot of them.

"Should you choose to fight. I will do my best to lead you." Suzaku had to admit, he wasn't the best strategist or leader, he wasn't even all that good at chess. In fact, he hated the game, probably because the only person he ever played it with was probably the best the world has ever seen. So you could imagine he didn't have much of a winning streak. Regardless, he learned a thing or two from his time with Lelouch. He was still capable of leading. And he would damn well try.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It seems the enemy forces have either gone into hiding, or have been wiped out." Bartley reported to Clovis inside the G-1's command center. It seemed this battle would soon come to close. It was rather unfortunate that he was unable to locate the girl. The royal guard he had deployed to retrieve her had failed him. And Clovis really didn't care that nobody could contact them. He had no need for incompetent subordinates who could not fulfill their mission.

"My lord, an enemy IFF has been spotted near Lazlo squad!" An officer said.

A foolish mistake to activate ones IFF when the enemy can see it. "Have Lazlo squad move to take it out." Clovis ordered.

The officers watched as the blue dots that repented the Lazlo team moved to the one unidentified signal. They then watched each of those blue dots get replaced with an orange 'lost' icon.

"What on earth?!" Bartley exclaimed. The rest of the officers were equally as baffled.

'An ambush?' Clovis thought. 'I suppose I should have seen that coming.

Suddenly, another unidentified blue dot appeared across the map of Shinjuku ghetto.

'You think I'll fall for that twice?' Clovis mused.

"There going to ambush anyone who approaches. Surround that dot. Don't let anything escape. Keep your distance from it." Clovis commanded confidently.

They watched as more units surrounded what they believed to be several enemies. Except this time; the center dot disappeared.

"You've done exactly what I assumed you would." Suzaku grinned. "They think we're inside the encirclement! Strike them from behind!" He ordered. Charging from his hidden position toward the unsuspecting enemy knightmare.

Clovis watched in horror as even more of his units were lost.

'They knew I wouldn't move in?! How?!'

"The enemy has to be there! All units move in to destroy them!" Clovis commanded frantically.

"And now you will move all your units to destroy my forces. Won't you Clovis?" Suzaku said, watching as every blue dot on the map converged on his location.

"And you don't even know what it is your fighting."

"The entire enemy forces will be on top of us soon. Get to you positions!" Suzaku commanded.

Sutherlands all at once came pouring into the streets, firing at the terrorists who were scattered around. They scrambled away, trying to get out of the way. The few knightmares that were there were immediately destroyed.

"You thought you could win with a few knightmares and some cheap tricks didn't you?" Clovis chuckled. "Looks like your luck has run out." Clovis had planned on swiftly wiping out the terrorists who had ambushed his units before they had a chance to escape. And according to his knowledge, that had worked perfectly. But as Suzaku had planned, Clovis assumed the terrorists forces were minimal. And Suzaku attacked only small squadrons to affirm that to be true. So, as Clovis fell for the same tactic three times in a row, only then did he finally realize just what kind of enemy he was fighting.

From every building and alley way around them. The Britannian army discovered the real terrorist forces. As multiple knightmares overwhelmed them in a surprise attack brought about by a lulled sense of security. Suzaku completely annihilated Clovis's entire battalion.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Clovis wailed in disbelief. He was indeed a fool. He had no clue what the enemy's strength was, and they capitalized on that advantage. Clovis had been beaten.

"This is A leader, we've run into some difficulty, there's a white knightmare that's-" the report was cut short by staticky feedback.

Suzaku frowned. "A group respond." Nothing. "A group!" Suzaku started to head toward where his allies were last located. "B group. Head out to assist A group."

"Alright!"

A few minutes later, another report came. "This is B group. A group has been wiped out! There's only one knightmare! It's-aargh!" This was starting to concern Suzaku. How could one unit take down his entire team?" Suzaku himself hurried as fast as he could to determine the cause of the trouble.

Turning the corner between blocks, he was met with a surprise slash harken whizzing past him. Suzaku looked to find the origin of the attack to witness a white knightmare barrel down on top of him. He was barely able to deflect a powerful blow the knightmare dealt.

Suzaku backed up, and took a look at his opponent. This was the white knightmare that had destroyed his entire team. It may look different but surely one knightmare couldn't cause thy much damage could it?

The white knightmare resumed its attack, but was stopped by a familiar red Glasgow.

"This is for earlier! You need to get out of here!" Kallen warned him. Suzaku took the advice, not knowing what the enemy was capable of was a severe disadvantage. That was one thing Suzaku knew.

Although it wasn't the most honorable choice, he turned and fled in the opposite direction. Behind him, the red Glasgow was torn apart, the white knightmare easily dispatching a single crippled opponent. And soon after it began to pursue Suzaku down the streets.

Suzaku was beginning to panic. He was quite outraged a successful battle could so easily be turned around. By one unit none the less. To make matters worse, his pursuer was closing the gap between them at a rapid pace.

In a vain attempt to stop the white knightmare, suzaku fired wildly behind him. Causing a building to his right to erupt in smoke. Through the rubble, Suzaku could make out what appeared to be a woman falling almost certainly to her death. Suzaku's eyes widened, and he rebounded in a hard reverse to save the woman just before she and the baby she carried were killed. He gently set them down. And watched sadly as the woman ran off screaming.

Suzaku slowly rose back up. And turned to face his enemy. The white knightmare had stopped beside Suzaku, clearly the pilot was puzzled by Suzaku's actions. And Lloyd, who was watching it all, verbally expressed the oddity of the event.

The two knightmares faced each other dead on. Both of them unmoving. Whichever were to defeat the other; would claim victory for their side. Suzaku tensed himself, if he was going to win, he would need to be at his best. He took the initiative to strike, and rushed the enemy frame. The Lancelot dodged to the side, but was thrown off when Suzaku feinted, and quickly adjusted his direction to attack Lelouch.

He rose the Blaze Luminous to take the barrage of fire, and leaped into the air to strike from above. Suzaku fired his slash harken at the white knightmare, only for them to be intercepted. Lelouch yanked on the slash harken, and reeled in a punch on the stumbling Sutherland, knocking it back, and causing severe damage to its main body.

Against a frame like this, Suzaku knew he had no chance of winning. And decided retreating would be necessary before that option was no longer available.

"I'll admit your a threatening adversary, but I still have something I must do." Suzaku growled, pulling the ejection lever on his Sutherland.

"Lelouch. That about wraps things up, could you head back now?" Lloyd asked.

Lelouch sighed. "Of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kallen rushed through the rubble piling up in the streets, looking past the numerous corpses lying in the streets. She found Oghi waving at her, and hurried inside the warehouse to hide from the Brittanians.

Inside, however, wasn't any prettier. All the civilians that had managed to survive were huddled away together, and the few of Kallen's friends were attempting to exert what little authority they had over the unarmed civilians. Tamaki being the worst offender.

"So do you know what happened to the voice on the radio?" Oghi asked Kallen.

She shook her head. "The last I saw was that white knightmare chasing him down. I have no idea what happened, but I bet it isn't good."

Oghi frowned. He was the best bet for them getting out of here alive. And like Oghi, he too failed.

Kallen whipped around at the loud rumbling sound she heard; but it was too late. A huge Britannian tank burst thorough the wall. Followed by several soldiers, each armed at aiming at them.

"Ah! So this is where you eleven vermin scurried off to!" The captain said.

He chuckled. "Looks like your luck has run out. Men, prepare to fire!"

Kallen looked away. This was it, she was going to die here.

Before the dreadful order could be given, a savior appeared in the least likely way imaginable.

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once! I Clovis, viceroy of area eleven command you, to cease fire! You will also cease the destruction of any buildings or property, and you will allow all elevens go free, and prioritize the injuries of all civilians. In my name: Clovis La Britannia, you will cease fire!"

The Japanese rejoiced, hugging each other and thanking whatever divine force that had saved them. Kallen herself practically fainted from relief. And the Britannian soldiers angrily stormed off, their prey so close to extinction.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked the mysterious figure hidden from view.

"I am." The person said, approaching Clovis, but still remaining in the darkness.

"Well then, now what should we do? Sing a few lovely ballads, perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis mockingly asked.

The other figure chuckled. "Chess. I was never very good at it. My friend would always beat me. And now I will never get a chance to beat him. You killed him." He stated in a dark manner. Pure hatred seething from his lips.

Clovis sighed. "Killed who? I've never killed anyone in my life."

Suzaku sneered. "And what do you call today's events? The king is responsible for the deeds of his subordinates."

"Oh, you mean the civilians? They were just elevens." Clovis mentioned casually.

Suzaku snapped. "Elevens?! We are Japanese! What right do you have to associate our people with a number?! And regard us as less then human?!" He yelled. Drawing nearer to Clovis.

"You people are inferior. And we rule over you." Clovis stated.

"Inferior to what?! Murderers?! Parasites who feed off the weak?!" Suzaku screamed, losing control of himself.

"You Clovis, are below humanity! And for you sins, you will pay with your life!" Suzaku said, raising his weapon at Clovis's head.

Clovis panicked. "Your an honorary Britannian! You swore your loyalty to Britannia!"

Suzaku pressed the gun against Clovis's forehead. "I am Suzaku Kururgi. Son of Genbu Kururugi, the last prime minister of Japan! I owe allegiance to no one! And I will avenge my home! And the deaths of all those you have slaughtered!"

Clovis was trembling now beneath the wrath of Suzaku, fearing for his life.

"Clovis La Britannia! For you crimes against the nation of Japan! You will suffer an eternity in hell!"

Suzaku pulled the trigger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Important question! I myself am unsure about one very important detail regarding Zero. Do you think Suzaku would reveal his identity to his allies? Please keep in mind the physiological changes he has undergone before answering. It is very important I decide this, and i would appreciate the input.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**To any one who finds Lelouch to be odd or out of character, he will be cleared up soon. But in addition, some of you wondered what he would do. He will be like Suzaku was in canon, although his motives will be different. And regarding his knightmare skill, he may not be an ace, but remember the Guwain? Lelouch could pilot that, and when Rolo commented on the absolute defense field's complexity. as well as the fleija disarmament device? He is perfectly capable of piloting the Lancelot.**

**25th doctor: your probably right. Even though it probably wouldn't happen, since in the anime any noble could have used that information to discredit him; Suzaku would still probably fear the scenario. And I was planning on someone finding out who Lelouch is, not sure who yet.**

**Dusk mind.: the reason I chose that title is because this is Suzaku's rebellion. He is rebelling against the nation that oppresses his people. And on top of that, he literally replaces Lelouch in this story.**

**Chapter three: a different approach**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku stood alone in the midst of Britannian soldiers. The idea that they would come for him had in fact occurred to him, but he dismissed it rather quickly. A foolish error. He tried to think of a way to escape, but that would only prove his guilt. He had no choice but to conform to the men sent to retrieve him. Still, he had thought of something, he made a few arrangements.

One particular man stepped forward, Suzaku recognized him as Lord Kewell. These were the purebloods, he should have known.

"Private Kururugi, you are to come with us under suspicion upon the death of prince Clovis." Kewell said, a hint of hostility barely audible.

Suzaku relaxed his defensive posture, he had no choice but to do as they asked him. He stepped forward. "Yes sir."

They took him to the center of the Tokyo settlement, to the primary prison facility located underneath the capital. There he was stripped of his uniform and belongings and given a jumpsuit prisoners wore. His hands were bound by cuffs. Suzkau waited in a small room with a single guard in the corner. He looked around, he could see that despite the high security, there were no cameras in the interrogation room, obviously they did not want any evidence of things that might occur here.

He sat in an uncomfortable metal chair, his cuffed hands lay on the simple square table he sat at. The guard eyed him as he sat in silence. A few moments passed before the door finally opened, temporarily giving light to the darkened room. A man stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He wore a regal outfit, marking as a man of high stature. He had wavy blue hair that Suzaku could barely make out in the dim light.

The man sat down in front of Suzaku, he hand a folder in hand, and a bag in the other, he set it down, a gun could be seen inside it.

"Private Kururugi," the man, who Suzaku finally recognized as the Margrave Jeramiah Gottwald. "Do you recognize this gun?" He asked.

Suzaku looked at it, in truth, they all looked the same to him. "I had never seen it before." He told Jeremiah.

"It is the very same weapon used to kill prince Clovis." He told Suzaku.

"You are the son of the last acting prime minister Genbu Kururugi correct?" He asked, not looking for an answer. "The motive here is clear."

Suzaku looked at the man, yes, that may be a motive. But he felt no loyalty to his father. Only to Japan.

"I did not kill Clovis. I am innocent!" He said.

Suddenly, the chair gave out from under him, and he found himself on the cold cement floor. He side ached. Slowly, he got back up as Jeremiah began again.

"We'll let the court decide that. You will be collected tomorrow to be taken to the court room." Jeremiah said, standing up to leave.

Suzaku looked him in the eye. "Margrave." He called out. Jeremiah turned to him, looking annoyed. "Before you go," he looked at the soldier standing beside him as well. "I would like you to do a few things."

Jeremiah slackened. "Of course." He replied.

Suzaku grinned. "First, I need to make a call."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch sat idly, twirling a black king between his fingers. He had not yet been allowed to leave the special corps facility, and he had already been here quiet some time. He sighed, how had he ever gotten himself into this? At first, he had only wanted to search for Suzaku and that girl. Taking the knightmare had seemed like a good advantage. But now, he didn't know what he was going to do. If things became too much, they might discover who he is. It was only a matter of time before someone he had known recognized him.

Lloyd had wanted to commission him as the Lacelot's test pilot. And he was discussing that with a few other officers in the other room. Lelouch didn't know what to think of that. His mind was racing through so many different things he found it hard to concentrate, something he didn't often experience.

He set the king down. What could he possibly gain from this? Why should he choose to obey his father and Britannia once more? There was nothing keeping him loyal to his country. In fact, he despised it, he wanted to kill the man who sat upon that throne.

Then it hit him.

He very well could. This could be the opportunity to accomplish his dream. He could finally give Nunnally a real life! One she could enjoy in happiness! Yes. Lelouch could re-enter the lions den, and claw his way to the top. As the pilot of the most powerful knightmare to have ever been built, he would have a way to do that. As a lost prince, he could use that to jump status. They would quickly accept him. Of course. He wanted them to find him. He could steal the throne. He could become the emperor. Then rip apart the pitiful nobles and elitists to create a perfect world.

He could do that.

He stood. All this time, dreaming, wishing, the opportunity practically fell into his lap. And he almost missed it! But no, he knew now. He had a mission. For Nunnally's sake. He would become more powerful then anyone. And he would take that throne.

He could vaguely here it, a frantic voice. But he turned to the TV. It had been on the while time, he just didn't notice it.

"The Viceroy, prince Clovis La Britannia, is dead!"

Lelouch paled. 'What?!' He rushed to the TV, and turned it up. Focused on the small screen.

"The suspected murderer has been apprehended. honorary Britannian Private Suzaku Kururugi."

"What?!" Lelouch screamed. 'This can't be!' He thought. Suzaku, he was there. But Lelouch had no idea what happened after. There was no way he would actually kill Clovis. Right?

Frantically, Lelouch paced the room. This had to be a mistake. But what could he do? Testify? What good were his words?he couldn't thinks of anything. He stared back at the screen. For now, he would have to wait and see.

_This world is for you as much as it will be for Nunnally._ Lelouch thought. d_on't ruin it_ _just yet._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The car moved slowly, agonizingly so. Each moment passing was another minute toward the beginning of a daring plan, but Suzaku wished time would just hurry up. He had prepared a risky strategy, and whether or not it would actually work, he had no idea. But standing there, tied to a post on a car paraded down the streets, thousands jeering and yelling at him, he felt so exposed. He was the one to blame for what they accused him of, but they could not beat him, not yet. Suzaku had a mission to complete, for all their sakes.

Suzkau looked around, seeing all the people around him, he made an assessment of the defenses surrounding him. There were a few guards, one standing next to him as well. A few knightmares were present, but to a more watchful eye, even more stood by awaiting deployment above. These were the forces pitted against him. But if everything went according to plan, they didn't stand a chance.

Anxiously, he stood waiting.

And suddenly, without warning, even to Suzaku, it began.

Explosions erupted in the ground in front of them, ripping the road to an impassable mound of rubble. The vehicle came to an abrupt halt. Men scrambled, trying to locate the source of the disruption. They wouldn't, it was underground.

Behind them, similar explosions cut off any chance to escape. All around them, knigtmare transportation shuttles dropped from the sky, their pilots driving the ships to the ground against their better judgement. The transport vehicle, and the three knightmares accompanying it, were all alone.

Suzaku could barely make it out through the smoke. A lone knightmare stood on front of them, it's pilot standing atop it for all to see him. A masked figure donning a black cloak that hid the rest of his body.

The man spoke. "I am, Zero."

The frantic crowds were suddenly silenced, the chaos subdued at the mysterious man's presence.

"What's this? Take off that mask!" Jeremiah demanded.

The man remained unmoved.

"I've had enough of this. Kill him!" He ordered. The knightmares moved as followed, but they were only left for this purpose. Before they had a chance to act, the last remaining defenses were cut down by unseen snipers hidden among the crowd, taken down by anti-knightmare rounds.

Jeremiah cursed. "Why are you here? Who are you?!"

Zero ignored him. "Release Suzaku Kururugi." He commanded.

Jeremiah snorted. "Like hell! He's wanted for treason against the empire!"

"Wrong." Zero said, unmoved. "The man you want, is me," he rose a gloved hand from his cloak and pointed to Suzaku. "That man is innocent. I am the one who killed Clovis."

The previously silent crowd burst into a collective gasp.

"You will hand him over to me. Or the rest of the world will know what actually happened at Shinjuku, poisonous gas correct? Or was it."

Jeremiah paled, the Shinjuku was a bold faced lie. One that could deface Clovis and the rest of the involved parties, as Suzkau knew, Jeremiah was a fiercely loyal man, nobody would suspect him to be compelled to follow orders.

Jeremiah growled. "Fine. You there!" He pointed to the guard standing beside Suzaku. "Release the prisoner!" He hesitated, but did as he was told, unbinding Suzaku from the metal pole he was chained to. Alone, we walked through the street, coming to the chasm in the middle of it. A plank was set down for him to cross, it was removed immediately to prevent anyone from following him.

A borrowed helicopter landed nearby, Zero stepped down from his knightmare and boarded it, he ushered Suzaku in as well.

Piloting it were the terrorists that Suzaku had commanded at Shinjuku. As he had planned, they supported Zero, and may prove to be more helpful in the future.

The helicopter took off, leaving behind the devastated Britannians. The helicopter took him to a remote location, where they would disembark.

Suzaku appoached the figure called zero. He turned back to him. The two where alone. Zero removed his mask, revealing the face of a Japanese man who bore the same physical appearance of Suzaku. A red ring was faintly visible in his eyes.

"You will place the equipment given to you where you have been told to put it. Afterwards, your job is finished.

The man nodded, he put the mask back on and departed. He would soon forget everything that happened in the last twenty four hours.

Suzaku's plan had worked. It was an elaborate web of willing participants all playing their own part. All he really needed to do was tell them to do as he said. The power of Geass really was quite flexible that way. Suzaku had given them an instruction, and a specific time in which to carry out that instruction. And now, he had put out an illusion that Zero was dangerous, and very capable of causing damage. And they would no longer suspect Suzaku. Shortly, he would go back, and tell them Zero released him willingly. They would let him go now. They no longer have a reason to suspect him.

In truth, this was the perfect opportunity to begin. Shinjuku was just a warm up, a test run.

From here on out, things begin for real.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I apologize for such a late update, for everything I write for that matter. School is trying to kill me, but it is nearly over. Unfortunately, I don't get a summer break from work, so I still got some stuff to do. But I have not given up. Until next time!**

**Please review!**


	4. Euphie

**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**I apologize this is so late. I became Ill and incapable of writing. But I still finished this anyway.**

**Chapter 4: Euphie**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He felt useless. Suzaku had been in danger, and Lelouch couldn't do anything. Still, that only made him more resolved to realize his goal. He made his decision, he would re-enter the fray, and ultimately seize the throne, and create a better world with it. All for Nunnally.

But then there was Zero. Just who was he exactly? He had somehow managed to obliterate all the Britannian guards that were there, without even a bit of effort. Whoever he was, he was a threat. He very well may undermine Lelouch's plans in the future, and he would be hesitant to write him off as another terrorist. But why would he rescue Suzaku, and identify himself as the criminal?

Lelouch walked out of the military headquarters, and entering the bright morning sun. Something seemed off, and less then a second later someone shouted at him.

"Look out!"

Lelouch glanced up just in time to be tackled by a girl who had seemingly fallen from the sky. He fumbled, trying to untangle himself and stand her back up. But once he finally got a look at her, Lelouch froze.

It was Euphemia.

Of all people, it was his half sister Euphemia Li Britannia. What was she doing here in the first place?

Straightening her dress, the pink haired Euphie apologized, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone when I jumped."

Still jarred by yet another reunion from the past, Lelouch stuttered a response. "No, I wasn't expecting anyone to be jumping from windows."

She looked at him, and tilted her head in thought. "You look familiar, do I know you?" She asked.

"I." Lelouch started. Should he tell her? It was Euphie after all, there was no one he trusted and loved more of his family. Except Nunnally of course.

"Euphie." Was all he said.

The girl frowned, confused by his response. "How do you..." She said. Then a light popped in her head.

"You couldn't be...Lelouch, could you?" Euphie asked hesitantly.

"Hello, sister." Lelouch said.

A huge smile washed over her face. She tackled Lelouch yet again in a fearsome bear hug.

"Lelouch! I don't believe it!" She cried.

He returned the hug. Pulling the girl in tight.

"I knew it! I knew you were still alive! I'm so happy you're alive!"

She pulled away suddenly, looking him right in the eye. "Is Nunnally still with you?

Lelouch smiled. "Yes. You can meet her soon of you want."

"Of course!" Euphie smiled. "Of course I do!"

"We go to Ashord Academy together, you can come with me if you want." He offered.

"Yes, I would love to!" Euphiemia exclaimed. "You don't have anything going on now do you?" She asked.

"No, we can go visit her now. I'm sure Nunnally would be happy to see you." Lelouch took Euphie's hand and started to take her in the direction toward Ashford.

"So where have you been all this time Lelouch?" Euphie asked him.

"Nunnally and I have stayed at Ashford quite some time now, since I know the headmaster there. We've lived there quietly up until now."

"Oh, but why until now though?"

Lelouch sighed, thinking back on the series of unfortunate events. "Recent occurrences have brought me back. But believe me, it was by accident."

"Why?" Euphie asked.

"I have no desire to return to the world of politics and backstabbing. And I would give anything to keep Nunnally away from it. If I returned to pendragon I fear Nunnally would become nothing more then a political tool, or a puppet for some greedy noble."

Euphie stayed silent, looking at the city as it passed them. This was her brother who she thought was dead, and she didn't even know what to say to him.

"How come I didn't hear about you sooner, if you came back and all?"

"No one knows who I am. I've been recruited as a test subject for a new knightmare, but I figured that at one point or another someone would find out who I am." Lelouch said.

"So nobody actually knows who you are?"

"No. I've been quite. I still fear for Nunnally's safety." He told her.

"Oh, I see." Euphie said.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I figured you'd say that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku sat in his small apartment he had to himself. He was looking through schools on his computer, he figured it would be a good idea to return to a school to avoid suspicion in the future. Even if he would be ridiculed for it.

He had plenty of other things to think about too, like what he would do next. He had the terrorists from Shinjuku under his command now, and he had successfully established a name for himself as Zero. But he had absolutely no idea what to do now. There were a few ideas he had, but none of them seemed like the perfect move to make in what could be the most delicate part of his planned rebellion.

He sighed, this was something Lelouch would have been great at. He was probably the smartest person Suzaku knew. If only it was him instead of Suzaku, maybe Lelouch would have done a better job. Regardless, Suzaku had a mission to complete, and he would see it through to the end.

This one seemed good, Ashford Acadamy. It was a private school, open to elevens. It would work. He clicked on it and tried to figure out how to enroll.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nunnally was ecstatic to see Euphiemia. She had hoped that one day she could meet Euphie again, but she didn't think it would be today. Either way, it made her happy to see Euphie again.

"So how have you been Nunnally?" Euphie asked the blind girl. It had made her sad to see Nunnally this way. Seven years ago she didn't quiet understand just what blindness was, or why Nunnally would be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. But the small girls smile infectious, and Euphie couldn't help but smile anyway.

"Lelouch has been taking care of me this whole time, so I couldn't be happier. It's nice to live with big brother here. I have lots of friends here too." Nunnally told her.

"That's nice, friends are good." Euphie said.

"She's good friends with all the members of the student council." Lelouch explained. "Next year she can join us"

"Oh, are you a member of the student council Lelouch?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah, I'm the vice-president. Milly Ashford, the principal's grand daughter is the president. She's quiet fun." He told her.

"Really? Maybe I should meet her too." Euphie said, obviously missing the hint of sarcasm present.

"Oh, I'm sure you would love to." Lelouch said, thinking about innocent little Euphie. Maybe not such a good idea.

His phone buzzed, and Lelouch reached into his pocket to grab it. It was Lloyd, an ever persistent nuisance now.

He held up a finger to Euphie. "Yes he answered, leaving the room.

"Hello Lelouch." The enthusiastic man answered, sounding a bit dismayed.

"We were down in the Shinjuku ghettos when we stumbled upon what might turn into a fight between a few of the purebloods, and you see, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to test the Lancelot again, so..."

Lelouch sighed. He had no desire to help purebloods solve whatever dispute they had, but it would display an opportunity to try the Lancelot, and maybe win an ally or two.

"You need my help?" Lelouch said rather then asked.

"Yes, you get the idea." Lloyd confirmed.

"Fine, I'll be on my way." He told him.

"Perfect. I already sent someone to pick you up."

Lelouch hung up. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but it was interfering with catching up with Euphie, they would have to talk more later.

Lelouch came back to see Nunnally teaching Euphie how to make a paper crane, and the older girl was following along diligently. It was amazing that a blind girl could do that.

"Oh, hi Lelouch, Nunnally was teaching me how to make these cranes, they're really neat you know." Euphie said.

He smiled. "Yeah, they are. Listen, I have to go, my boss just asked me to meet him, but we can catch up later okay?"

Euphie frowned, but still sounded happy. "That's okay, later then?"

"Yeah."

Lelouch found Cecile waiting for him outside the school. She showed him to the car and the two drove off to whatever conflict Lloyd had found.

"So how have you been Lelouch?" She asked.

"Good, actually. I just ran into someone I haven't seen in a while." Lelouch told her. For some reason, he felt more relaxed around Cecile, it was easier to talk to her.

"That's nice, who was it?"

"A relative." He said, he couldn't exactly say it was Euphiemia Li Britannia or anything.

"Family is good, you should always keep in touch, you can always count on your family being there for you."

Well obviously she had a different experience with family, Lelouch had a more bitter view on his family. Euphie was one of the few he really liked.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" He asked.

"There's a few purebloods fighting in Shinjuku over something, but by the time we actually get there it may be over. Lloyd may have been a little over enthusiastic about it."

"Huh." Then his time would have been wasted, that was good to hear. And right after reuniting with Euphie of all times.

The car finally arrived at the site where Lloyd was and the Lancelot was already prepared for him. Even Lloyd wasted no time and ushered Lelouch right in without even briefing him, apparently gunshots could still be heard, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity.

The Lancelot scaled the walls of the stadium with ease, and to his surprise, the fighting was still going on. Two knigtmares were fighting against four, and each one of them seemed hesitant to finish the other, which was probably why the fighting lasted what must have been a half hour or so. They were all probably good friends before whatever caused this happened. Well, at least it wouldn't be a complete waste after all.

Lelouch sprung into action, one against four might have been too much for him, but once he made his side clear, the two he was defending quickly backed him up.

"The lancelot? You were the one at Shinjuku, who beat the terrorists." One of the two pilots said, Lelouch recognized the voice as Jeremiah Gottwald, he was the one in charge of the purebloods, the margrave. Ah, so that's what this was about. The assailants Blamed Jeremiah for the failure involving Suzaku, as they were using him as a way to seize power in area eleven. And now they are getting rid of him. The old fashioned way, except actually following through was slightly difficult, and this was dragging on far too long. So Lelouch would finally end it.

"Who are you?" Jeremiah asked Lelouch.

"My name is Lelouch Lamprouche, from the special corps, I'm here to help." He decided to be truthful, it would earn him more trust from this man later should Lelouch find him to be useful in the future.

"Thank you, I'm not sure I would have made it out alive." Jeremiah said. Yes, this man may be useful.

One by one, the opposing knightmares fell to the superior Lancelot and the power of the maser vibration swords. The last one, who had been the most bold and likely the leader, made a last effort to strike, lunging forward with a full on attack. Lelouch sidestepped instinctively, and cut through the knightmare in the process. The frame fell forward and crashed from its momentum. Even still, he attempted to get up, Lelouch ran the body through, careful not to hit the cockpit; he wouldn't want an unnecessary death on his hands.

Lloyd and Cecile arrived on the seen to assess the Lancelot while Lelouch disembarked the machine. He was still in his streets clothes, the classic red jacket he always wore.

"How were the MVS's?" Cecile asked.

"They worked very well. I believe I owe the victory to them." Lelouch reported.

"That's good to hear."

Jeremiah and the other pilot, a woman with blue hair, approached them, Jeremiah extended a hand to Lelouch and he took it. "Thank you for your help. Even still, I'm surprised the pilot of such a marvel is one so young." Jeremiah said.

Lelouch chuckled, releasing Jeremiah's hand. "I have experience, my mother was a good pilot, must run in the family."

"Indeed. I much appreciate you coming here, if there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask me. I am a man of my word." Jeremiah told him.

"No need, I was just doing what I was asked." Lelouch said humbly.

Lloyd finished the check ups and had lelouch move the Lancelot back to the transport where they carried back off to the special corps facility. Lelouch began to make his way back to Ashford, having refused a ride, he would be fine walking, he had much to think about.

Yes, Jeremiah would make a great asset.

Jeremiah stood with a look of deep thought, and Viletta happened to notice it before departing with the Britannian police who had arrived.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him.

Jeremiah frowned. "No, I just thought, that kid looks familiar."

"You know him?"

"I don't know, it would be impossible." Jeremiah said, closing the issue.

And yet still, he looked so familiar, and the name. It couldn't be, he was dead.

Lelouch Vi Britannia was dead, and that was that.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So, an important question, since Lelouch is now in Suzaku's position, that means he's going to get to know Euphemia a lot better, soooo, I know you guys have mixed opinions on incest, so I'm asking you what you think. **

**After writing this chapter and learning that the MVS was called the Maser vibration sword, i checked it out for fun. Maser is a device using the stimulated emission of radiation by excited atoms to amplify or generate coherent monochromatic electromagnetic radiation of the microwave range. No fucking clue what that means, but it isn't just made up! That's the thing I love about Code Geass, they really did their research, like how all the knightmare models are cities in the UK. Like Gloucester and Glasgow. It's all so fun to find all those little things. Although its probably just me who does.**


	5. Did anyone actually die?

**Code Geass Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**Does one in the morning still count as Sunday? No? Eh, whatever. Enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: did anyone actually die?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A tired and very done Suzaku wrestled with the key to the door of the small apartment. He fumbled with the lock with exhausted hands that only made it harder.

Apparently, an 'open school' meant you shouldn't dare approach this place or we will make your life a living hell. Terrific.

Suzaku was starting to wonder if enrolling in a school was going to be a good idea. He had even considered moving to a dorm there to save money rather then rent an apartment. But that idea quickly vanished after witnessing the eagerness Ashford held toward his desire to enroll.

Once he finally managed to get the door open, Suzaku flipped the lights on, only to receive a startling surprise. He dropped the bags he was carrying and stared, and it stared back. Or rather she.

"You-you. How?" Suzaku fumbled with words. He was sure, positive, that she was dead. That girl died.

"Hello Suzaku, a little late to be getting home don't you think, I was getting worried."

Suzaku was still at a loss for words. He only stared, mouth agape. Admittedly, he had hardly known her, but it wasn't everyday you saw someone who had gotten shot through the head walking around like nothing had happened.

"So do you like the power that I gave you?" The girl asked him.

At that, Suzaku regained himself, finding ground to establish some understanding.

"So it was you." He confirmed to himself.

"Of course. I see you've been pretty busy lately. I hope my gift to you had been useful?" She asked.

"Yes. Because of it I was able to realize what it is I am meant to do." Suzaku answered.

The girl shrugged it off, acting nonchalant. "I'm C.C. By the way, I gave you the power of Geass, and now you have to fulfill your end of the contract. You do remember, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. Can't you just tell me what it is that you want?" Suzaku asked.

"No. Only when the time is right. You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine." Suzaku huffed, sitting down. "One thing though, I saw you die. How can you be alive?" He asked.

"I can't die. It's that simple. I possess a code. The same power that allows me to grant Geass gives the gift of immortality. I've been around a while, you could say."

"Is that so?" Suzaku smiled. "So an immortal witch gave me the power to control others minds. Isn't that something?"

C.C. remained silent at his remark, and just rolled over.

"One last thing."

She looked up at him.

"Can you get off my bed?" Suzaku asked.

"No."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And so now I'm here in area eleven."

Lelouch nodded. Euphemia had just finished telling him everything about the last seven years. What had happened between the time he had been exiled and now. It was informative, he learned a great deal about some of his family members and what they've done in the past. Particularly Cornellia and Schniezel.

Euphie herself was here because of Cornellia, who had recently become the new viceroy. She would soon be appointed sub-viceroy once she became aquatinted to the area and people, and had a chance to settle down.

"So Lelouch, what have you been up to lately?" Euphie asked him from across the table in his dorm.

"Well, as I mentioned before, I was recruited as the pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot knightmare. It happened by accident really, I was caught up in a terrorist attack at Shinjuku."

Euphie put a hand to her mouth in surprise. Lelouch was glad Nunnally was gone at the moment, he wouldn't want her to know any of this, even about the Lancelot.

"I tried to escape, and ended up running into an old friend actually: Suzaku Kururgi."

"Wasn't he on TV? For Clovis's murder?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah, but I know he couldn't have done it, he wouldn't have."

Lelouch sighed, thinking about Clovis, and in turn, Zero. "Anyway, he was sent to retrieve a weapon the terrorists stole, but something wasn't right. When the royal guard showed up, they mistook me for a terrorist. Suzaku tried to defend me, but I got shot."

Euphie gasped. "You what?! We should do something about that! Punish them or something! That's not right!"

"That's the thing, they were killed. All of them." Lelouch said.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Someone killed all of them. Strangely, they were each shot in the neck, like an execution. It's all very strange. Unfortunately no one has paid it much attention, with what happened to Clovis and all."

"Yeah." Euphie agreed, looking down."

"When I woke up, I was in the medical center. That's when I met Lloyd, and he offered me the job, if you want to call it that."

"That's still pretty cool though, you get to pilot such an incredible machine. I don't think I could ever do that, not like Cornellia or you."

Lelpuch smiled at her. "That's okay." He reassured her. "You got plenty of other great skills."

Euphie tilted her head at him. "Like what?" She asked, genuinely curious, as she didn't see much value in herself.

"You have a great personality, and everyone you meet likes you. Few people can act that way naturally. You would make a great sub-viceroy."

"Really?" Euphie asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I mean it. You're one of the people I missed when I left."

"Thanks." She hugged Lelouch, remembering how much she liked him. He was a good person. And Euphie was glad she could talk to him again. Seven years could leave a relationship long forgotten, but it hadn't erased her feelings for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was nerve racking. To think that he faced an army of Britannian knightmares with nary an inexperienced group of terrorists and pulled off an escape plot to free himself. And then got stage fright walking into a class room.

Suzaku gulped as he entered the room, the teacher staring at him as he approached the desk. All the students were giving him the same look, whispering among themselves. It would seem an eleven attending this school is nothing short of an enigma. It was absurd judgement like this that he despised, and the reason he chose to fight back.

As the teacher introduced him, Suzaku looked around the room, and stopped when he saw a familiar red headed girl. It was Kallen, one of the terrorists at Shinjuku and one of the two that helped rescue him. What was she doing here? It was strange, now that he thought of it she didn't really look Japanese. And she clearly wasn't being ostracized like he figured he would soon be. Something was off.

But that was nothing compared to who he glanced past. Sitting in the corner and looking out the window was Lelouch. Suzaku just froze. And he didn't hear the teacher tell him to introduce himself until he said it a third time.

He was so shell shocked that he nearly missed the signal. Lelouch tugged at his collar as he left the classroom, and Suzaku had to hide a smile. It was such a simple little thing they did, from seven years ago.

It took him a moment to find the stairs that led to the roof, and he passed by a few snickering kids as he did. He just rolled his eyes at them and carried on. Eventually he found the way to the roof, and stepped out into the open sky. He saw Lelouch standing over the railing looking out over the campus. Suzaku walked over and stood next to him.

"Been along time, since we used that signal." Lelouch mentioned.

"Seven years." Suzaku confirmed it, remembering all the stuff they made up.

"Meeting on the roof, just like the old days huh."

"So what happened to you?" Suzaku asked. "I honestly thought you were dead."

Lelouch chuckled. "I guess I'm just lucky. I survived getting shot."

"Yeah, pretty lucky. I'm glad your alive though, to think we haven't seen each other for seven years, just for it to end up like that."

"What about you? And that girl?"

"I don't know, he got separated after the truck exploded." He decided to omit what he knew about C.C. It wouldn't even make much sense to lelouch anyway.

"Well now that we're here and not in a life threatening situation, we should talk. I'm sure that Nunnally would love to see you." Lelouch said. Friends from the past were popping up all over the place. Nunnally would need a break from all the excitement.

"I'd love that." Suzaku answered honestly.

'Maybe I can find a way to get you on my side.' Suzaku thought. 'I could really use someone like you.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Things were not going well.

Suzaku grumbled as he tried to clean the paint off of the shirt, and so far, he was having no luck.

"Go back to the ghettos, how about you go back to the damned 'homeland.' You racist little..."

And to make things worse, he would have to live here now. His landlord, who had up until now, generously allowed him to stay. But suddenly decided that he needed a new tenant. It hasn't even occurred to him until now that he could have used Geass. That would have been nice. So now this school would be his home. And he was not excited about that.

He held up the shirt, and it didn't look any different.

"Terrific."

He turned around to head back but stopped.

"No!" He screamed frantically, dropping the shirt, and started running.

Lelouch was walking around idly, thinking about what it was he should do. He needed to have a plan if he was going to try to become the emperor. It was a bold plan, absurd even. But with the right goal in mind he may find a way to climb his way up over time.

Turning the corner he ran into Suzaku, he looked like he was in a hurry, and had a crazed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-there's-" Suzaku fumbled with words while he tried to catch his breath.

"A cat. It has something." He managed.

Lelouch frowned. A cat?

"Attention! Cat hunt everyone!" They heard over the loud speaker, it was Milly."

Suzaku groaned as Milly offered her reward for whoever caught it. How did she even find out in the first place?

"I'm assuming..." Lelouch started.

"Don't worry, I'll help you catch it."

"Thanks." Suzaku said, wheezing from running too much. But it wasn't over yet.

The two of them ran through the school trying to find the cat. If this hasn't been such a crazy situation, Suzaku might have tried to memorize the school grounds as he went, but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

After ten or so minutes of fruitless searching, Suzaku finally spotted the cursed feline.

"There!" He shouted. Lelouch turned to where Suzaku was pointing to see the cat a spilt second before it disappeared behind the door of the bell tower. The two ran up to the entrance and began to climb the stairs the car already made good progress on.

"It's fine Lelouch, I'll get the cat!" He told Lelouch, trying to get him to back off, so he wouldn't see what the cat took.

"Don't worry, I'll just come up in case it escapes."

"Like you'd even make it up by the time I get the cat, I was always faster then you. remember when that bird got out?" Suzaku smiled at the memory.

"Quit talking ancient history!" Lelouch huffed.

Suzaku laughed as they scaled the last few flights of stairs to the top. Unfortunately the cat was no where to be seen, instead an open window told him to move on. He groaned, and looked out the window. He spotted it near the top next to the bell, there was only one way to get it.

He climbed out the window.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?!" Lelouch cried out as Suzaku climbed up the steep roof one hundred feet in the air.

Lelouch himself reluctantly stepped out of the window as Suzaku slowly crawled up the side, drawing nearer to the cat. But then things took a turn for the worse, as Lelouch slipped. Suzaku turned to see his friend sliding down to what would be his death, and made a split second decision. Acting quickly, he slid down the roof, grabbing the window sill with one had and Lelouch with the other, stopping both there descents to certain death. He looked up to see the cat, it finally managed to get the helmet off its head, and Suzaku watched in horror as it bounced off the roof. But he breathed a sigh in relief as it got caught on its way down.

He let Lelouch climb back in as Suzaku went to go retrieve it.

Suzaku came down from the ground, unsubmissive cat in hand in hand as he met the crowd that had gathered there.

"What was that about Milly?" Lelouch asked a blonde girl, a look annoyance on his face.

"What?" She shrugged. "I heard the new kid was looking for something and I decided to help."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course."

Lelouch just sighed.

"I have something to ask." Lelouch started. "The rules state each student must join a club, so I want Suzaku to join the student council."

Milly tilted her head. "Huh, well I guess since you are the vice-president...sure"

Lelouch turned to Suzaku and smiled.

Milly approached Suzaku. "I'm Milly Ashford, student council president." She introduced herself.

Another girl came up to him as well. "I'm Shirley." She said.

And a boy with blue hair introduced himself too. "I'm Rivalz."

Suzaku couldn't help but smile. Maybe they weren't all bad.

Either way, it was one less problem to deal with.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**When I was writing this I accidentally typed Assford. Lol.**


	6. Fatal Error

**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**Unknown Miku: Your wait is finally over! I'm so sorry it took so long, I just haven't gotten around to it in forever. I took some of your ideas you gave me. Some even show up in this chapter. I do however, already have Lelouch's reveal planned, you'll just have to see. Who knows, maybe it won't be too long this time.**

**Chapter 6: Fatal Error**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The student council was...interesting, to say the least. The people were so dynamic. Suzaku found it kind of hard to get a grasp on the group. Shirley was a hyperactive clutz, with a painfully obvious crush for Lelouch, Rivalz was a cheerful idiot, Nina was shy and clearly afraid of him, Nunnally, he knew, she was a good addition. And Milly.

Milly.

Oh god.

In all of five minutes, he had been permanently scarred.

Lelouch was the vice-president of the student council, and despite his uncaring persona, everyone in the school knew him. Some even a little more then he knew. It seemed that his social training paid off, if you could call it that.

At the least, Suzaku was defiantly grateful he found people who didn't discriminate against him, even if only a little. It was even better to have Lelouch there as well. At first, learning he was alive had thrown him off, as his 'death', was partly the reason he began, but he came to the conclusion that it was still a good thing. Of course it was, it was Lelouch after all. Now he had someone he could really talk to. As well as someone he could truly trust, assuming he could bring Lelouch over to his side.

After a considerably decent day at school, Suzaku was finally able to sit down and work on something really productive. The terrorists he had worked with a few times had shown some potential, at least as a ground work for a bigger origination. Suzaku knew he needed help, he wasn't about to say he could do this himself. But in particularly, a specific member named Kallen, who seemed to possess unparalleled potential as a knightmare pilot. He could really use someone like her in the battlefield. And he wasn't exactly sure to call good or bad luck, but she just so happened to attend this school,

Suzaku had earlier interrogated her to discover more about the group, as well as his own personal question about her, specially why she was attending the school. And apparently, Kallen Stadfeld, or Kallen Kozuki, is a half-breed who chose Japan over Britannia. Not that he'd blame her for that choice. After the end of that conversation, he may or may not have slipped out a little more then he should have. But at least he learned a valuable piece of information. His Geass could be used only once per person.

So in the end, he should be wary of her. She might suspect him, if however slim, of being Zero, or at least collaborating with him. He already established with the public that he was not Zero. That much should be clear. However, just given Zero wears a mask means it could still be put under question if one was given reason to do so.

Other then Kallen, Lelouch was another he should be aware of. As it seemed, Lelouch was never actually around at school anyway. He learned from Shirley that he had a bad gambling habit, but according to Lelouch himself it wasn't gambling if you knew you would win. Suzaku supposed he couldn't really argue with that logic so they left it at that. That in and of itself wasn't the issue however; no that would be the sudden calls he had to answer, and the urgency that followed afterward. As much as he wished he could trust his old friend, Suzaku had to think Lelouch was hiding something, for whatever reason. So he resolved to keep an eye out on him to see what he could learn.

Regardless, there was another far more important matter he had to attend to. And Suzaku thought he finally found he answer to the offer given to him, or rather Zero.

The Saitama Ghetto. The new Viceroy Princess Cornellia ordered an attack on the location to eradicate apparent terrorists located in the area. But it wasn't the blatant publications of the operation itself, but rather the situation and it's conditions, that presented the offer.

Cornellia was luring Zero to the battlefield.

However, the fight would be on her terms, not his. She would be expecting him, and thus be prepared for his arrival. That was obvious, there would be no point to it otherwise. He had seriously debated whether or not to make an appearance for her. Doing so would present another opportunity to gather allies, and at the optimal outcome, another cross off his hit list. But it didn't come with negative sides as well. Cornelia was a military commander in her free time. Clovis was a child playing with toys compared to her. Rushing into this would be more foolish then marching up to the emperor himself and demanding Japan be liberated.

Still, this whole time he had been planning himself, and had based his decision on whether it not he could develop a sufficient plan of attack against Cornelia. He knew full well he would be facing her many a time in the road ahead. Ultimately, he d decided it would be best to play this as a test of her strength rather then actually fight her for keeps.

Suzaku pulled out the locked case hidden in his closet and unlocked it, confirming that everything he would need was already ther for him. It would be bad to go into battle without a proper weapon after all. After a final check, he stood up to leave, and was confronted by a green haired witch blocking the door.

"Are you going out?" She asked him.

Suzaku stood, facing her. "Yes, I am."

C.C. Stared at him a moment. "You can't go, there is no way you can with this."

Suzaku snorted. "And there is no way to stop Britannia. I'm tired of people telling me I can't do anything."

"You will endanger your life. I cannot allow it." She insisted.

Suzaku ignored her and began to walk toward the door.

C.C. revealed a gun from behind her her back and pointed it at him. "The only thing I care about is that you fulfill your contract. You cannot do that if you are dead."

Suzaku laughed. "So you'll shoot me?"

"I won't kill you, I'll just stop you from leaving."

Suzaku produced his own gun from inside of his jacket.

"And what good will that do? You can't kill me." C.C. said.

"No, I can't. But you certainly can't stop me with a bullet through your head. Just try not to bleed on the carpet. I'm not sure if I can pay to get that replaced."

C.C. continued to stare at him, unmoving from her spot in front of the door. After a few seconds she finally dropped the gun.

"Fine. Do what you want. Just don't go get yourself killed. I need you alive understand?" She consented.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." He said while passing her.

"I won't do anything to endanger myself. It's too soon for that."

Case in hand, Suzaku exited the room to make his way to a battle zone.

"It just hasn't begun yet."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch sat in his room at Ashford with Nunnally and Euphy across the table. The pink haired princess had come to visit quite a few times in the past few weeks since he was reunited with her. It was a welcome change of pace, compared to the mundane boredom of school and the hectic chaos that presented itself whenever Lloyd called. Not to mention it was the only time he could truly be himself.

He glanced outside to see Suzaku leaving with a metal case. He only vaguely registered it, a faint question raising in his mind for why he would do that. Wasn't he discharged? Either way, the small bit of attention he payed it turned back to the conversation he was already having.

Euphy had been talking to him about the palace, and what Cornelia had been doing recently.

"Oh, Lelouch, I wanted to ask you," Lelouch looked up at her as she turned her attention to him.

"My sister was holding a party of sorts for the nobles who are flocking to area eleven because of the attention it's getting."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Really? That doesn't really sound like her."

"Well, it was my idea actually. So my sister could find which nobles might cause problems later." Euphy said, blushing.

Lelouch nodded. "That's not a bad idea Euphy. Though I'd love to see Cornelia try to be social, what a laugh that would be."

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask, if you would come with me."

Lelouch paused. "I...Euphy, you know I can't. I won't allow anyone to hurt Nunnally, and that would be the end result if someone recognizes me."

"Yes, I know. You can avoid Cornelia. I'll only introduce you to people that never met you." She pleaded.

Lelouch sighed, thinking it over. Was there really any advantage to doing this?but if only to make Euphy happy.

"Alright." He conceded. "But we have to play it safe alright?"

Euphy smiled, her face beaming. "Sure."

"That will be so much fun Lelouch, I wish I could go too." Nunnally pitched in.

"Maybe another time, when I won't have to keep a constant lookout for familiar faces." Lelouch promised.

Well, this could go either way. Looks like there was only one way to find out. He'd better dig out that suit he had buried somewhere.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku climbed into the cockpit of the Sutherland he had just stolen, helmet in hand. He activated the systems and booted up the knightmare. He glanced over the IFF map to get a reading of his enemies' position. He smiled; Cornelia went as far as to position units in nearly the same patterns. He wasn't sure if that would make things easier, or harder. But either way, he already knew where most of the forces were anyway. He knew what to look out for and everything.

Suzaku picked up the terrorist radio he stole earlier as well and turned it on.

"Hello?" He called.

In return he got a shocked voice who attempted to act threatening to scare him off.

"I am Zero, the man who killed prince Clovis. If you wish to live, then do as I say."

After a short debate, the terrorists decided to join him, and he organized them into groups to make things easier. After a moment of brief confusion, he pulled things together and started directing attacks. Unfortunately, things didn't work as well as last time. The same little gimmicks he pulled on Clovis began to backfire.

Suzaku gritted his teeth. He would need a different strategy to win this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch sat in a car with Euphemia as the two made their way to the viceroy palace in the center of the Tokyo settlement. Euphy wore a stunning dress, and Lelouch couldn't help but feel incompetent in his once overly fancy suit Milly got him last year as a joke. It was nothing in comparison.

"You look great Euphy." Lelouch commented.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Lelouch, so do you."

The two were silent for another few minutes. Contrary to his position among girls at school, his ability to truly talk to them only went as far as small talk on a common date. Nothing like a real conversation with a genuine girl like Euphy. The conversations back at Ashford were mostly held together by Nunnally, not him. So, he said nothing, he just stared out the window, occasionally glancing her way. It was a bit embarrassing for him actually.

"So, unfortunately, or I guess fortunately, for you, Cornelia won't be able to come today." Euphy mentioned, breaking the silence.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He smiled. "How unusual of her."

Euphy laughed. "Well, it seems that she needed to be present at an operation in the ghettos for whatever reason. I guess that's okay; if it makes things easier for you, then that's good."

Lelouch nodded. "I heard about that. The Saitama ghetto operation. It's being broadcasted all over the place. And from what I've seen, the conditions are exactly like those of the Shinjuku ghetto."

He paused a second to think. "Does Cornelia think Zero was behind Shinjuku? I suppose that would make sense, if he did in fact kill Clovis. She's trying to lure him in."

"You really are smart huh? Cornelia had to explain that to me, you just figured it out all on your own."

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just made a guess, that's all." Lelouch quickly said, embarrassed by her.

He really did that a lot lately, normally the most crazy things others like Shirley said didn't even phase him. What was up with that?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inside the G-1 base, Cornelia sat nearly bored out of her mind. She would so much rather be out on the field, fighting on the front lines. Not cooped up in a command center watching the battle through a bunch of little dots moving across a black screen. Well, at least she didn't have to deal with nobles at euphy's party. Sure it was a good idea, but she would so much rather not. Besides, Euphy needed experience doing things for herself. It would be good for her. She could hopefully make friends and allies, learn who to stay away from, and who to rely on. And in the long run, just learn how to read people in general. That was a very valuable skill, even outside the courts and banquet halls.

A few beeps brought Cornelia's attention back to the battle at hand. Some of her units were beginning to disappear. It was more the just an occasional lucky shot, but clustered groups going out all at once. Cornelia began to grin.

Finally, things were getting interesting..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well Euphy? What did you think of him?" Lelouch asked.

"He seemed to be the kind of man who would take advantage of you for his own benefit, regardless of the outcome for others." Euphemia answered him, while walking alongside.

Lelouch nodded. "How do you figure that?"

She paused a moment before giving her answer. "The way he spoke of area eleven, he made it seem like the place was nothing more then a pot of gold to be taken as quickly as possible."

"An opportunist." Lelouch explained. "Most nobles follow this line of thinking. That's just the way they are. Very few of them move up through ethical methods. I had good fortune to meet one."

Euphy looked at him. "Who was that?"

"Ruben Ashford. He was a great man. Made his living by pioneering the knightmare industry. Even raising up a commoner while he was at it."

"Your mother?" Euphy asked.

He nodded. "But things only went downhill, like everything eventually does."

The walked in silence before Lelouch spotted another noble that looked interesting. It was a little game of sorts they would play: talk to a noble, then determine their standpoint in a scale from bad to not-as-bad. Even still, it helped Euphy learn some valuable skills.

"Let's go check out that one over there." Lelouch pointed, and the two of them wandered over to meet them, the now standard protocol of the noble greeting Euphy, and Lelouch being introduced shortly after. A small conversation, then the parted ways. Euphy made her assessment and Lelouch judged. And congratulations! You've been rated not-as-foolish-as-most-but-still-a-manipulative-sleezebag-who-would-burn-down-an-orphanage-to-make-some-pocket-change!

Poor orphans.

After a while of their game, the two of them eventually found themselves in a more quiet section of the building. The chatter had faded and the setting sun could be seen from a few open balconies to one side. Euphy made her way over to one of them and Lelouch followed. The balcony provided an excellent view of the Tokyo settlement, and down below, faint noises of the city were the only things to be heard.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Euphy said, smiling at Lelouch.

"No, I suppose not. But I can't say I miss these sort of things."

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"I never really liked them as a child. Everyone puts on happy faces, talks about trivial affairs, brags about their recent success nobody actually cars about, or rants about their child's superior mental growth." He sighed. "No one ever seems to do anything about real things. If something they don't like shows up, they sweep it under the rug, rather than deal with it. That's how they are. Nothing but spoiled parasites who never grew out of childish habits."

Lelouch knocked his fist against the stone edge of the balcony, his frustration growing more apparent.

"Then maybe we should do something about it." Euphy offered.

"Like what Euphy? All I want is a world for Nunnally to be happy. One without all this evil and cruelty. One not frozen in this perpetual cycle of hate. How? How can that change?"

Euphy stayed silent. These kind of questions were simply out of her ability. She so badly wished the same thing, she wished she had the power to fix the flaws in the world. But, how? Could it be done? Euphy seriously doubted it was something she could do on her own.

"Euphy. I'm sorry, I kind of killed the mood didn't I?" Lelouch apologized, looking out into the darkening sky.

She turned to him. "Not at all. I often wonder the same thing myself. I wonder if there is some way, any way, for me to do something meaningful. I don't want to be a politician like Schniezel, and lie to everyone with pretty words, or become a soldier like Cornelia, and exist only to destroy. I...I just don't know what I should do."

"That's the hard question isn't it?" Lelouch said, turning to look at her. "Finding a reason for living. Sometimes you have it, but it's just impossible. You think, of only I had power, this would be different. I could change things."

"But in the end, you can't." Euphemia finished. "Because you don't have the power to change things."

Lelouch nodded. And the conversation stopped, the two looked back out over the settlement. Eventually, Lelouch spoke again. "I will get that power. I'll do anything I need to. To change the world."

It wasn't wishful thinking, that was a promise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku had a plan. An for the most part, the few requirements that he had were met. The plan needed a few things to work, and as luck would have it, he had them.

His knightmare was postioned just outside of the encirclement. He watched the dots on the screen slowly closing in on his mens's positions. Soon, the noose would tighten and there would be no room to maneuver. However, Suzaku was able to use this to his advantage. One of the prerequisites to his plan was met by the location on which his allies were trapped, the other, where he himself was located.

He was unable to fight directly without raising suspicion and getting gunned down before he could even join. So he resided to stay outside and direct attacks. Not necessarily his best trait, but it came in handy now that he was effectively outside the enemy's frontline line.

Suzaku waited the few moments it took for the Britannian IFF signals to be right on top of his. He ignored the furious shouts over the radio that they were pinned down. He simply told them to wait.

There happened to be a sizable building right next to their location. And if It happened to go down, the smoke and dust would create chaos and confusion, maybe even screw with the IFF readings. His own IFF he could take care of, but the smoke would obscure visual detection as he made his way to the target. That confusion was all he needed to win. Just a bit longer.

The waiting at last came to an end when the signals were right on top of one another.

"All knightmares!" He began. "Fire at the supporting walls of the building your in. Rpg's hit the beams!" He ordered.

The response was not good. "Are you serious?! You want us to commit suicide?!"

He rolled his eyes. There was no way that building would destroy anything. Just puff out a lot of dust.

"That's not even going to ha-"

They cut him off. "Fuck you! It's your fault they have us surrounded! Get lost!"

Suzaku blinked, speechless. What was that?

"Do as I say! You'll die if you don't!" He argued.

"We'll die if we listen to you! You don't kn-" his transmission stopped suddenly left by static.

Desperate, he tried another. "R-3, destroy the primary support pillar!"

"Are you mad?! We stand a better chance just surrendering!"

At first he thought it a joke, until he heard cockpits opening and people exiting.

"Idiots! Britannia won't take prisoners!"

Their transmission cut off too.

How could things turn around so quickly?! Victory was so close. He was sure of it.

Suddenly, another transmission started, but not from the radio.

"Attention, all units. The enemy forces have been eradicated." It was Cornelia.

"The operation has ended, assume position delta."

Shit! He looked down, his IFF was still active, she could see him! He was in a Britannian Sutherland! He panicked a moment, scrambling around for battle formation charts somewhere. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found them. Reluctantly, he took his place among the Britannian knightmares near the G-1. He was so close. So close to winning.

"All pilots. Please open your hatches."

Suzaku paled.

No. No, how?!

How did she know?!

He desperately raced through his options, thinking as fast as he could to find a way out.

He came up blank.

Then came his turn.

"Open your hatch." The officer ordered, standing in front of him.

He quickly attempted to buy himself more time. "My hatch is jammed I can't open it." He lied.

"Turn around, I'll get it for you."

Sweating buckets, he complied. "Of course."

Suddenly, everyone started to turn around, all fixated on one thing. Their disorganized shouts filling the air.

It was Zero.

Standing clear as day atop a building just above them, was the masked man himself. Or rather woman. Suzaku knew only one person could be wearing that outfit.

Grateful for the witches distraction either way, he used the confusion to escape to the subways. His anger steaming off him the entire way back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeremiah was just about done. He was required to be present at this pitiful social gathering, and the nobles had just about gotten him to commit suicide. He so badly wished he could be at Saitama, fighting. That way he could redeem himself. Even he could move up if he captured this Zero. If only fate would be so kind as to allow.

Like usual, the nobleman were gossiping about something they had absolutely no right to speak of. As it seemed, princess Euphemia was being accompanied by a young individual with a sharp and apparently crass mind. Whatever crass could mean to this group of bottom feeders he didn't know; nonetheless, rumors had spread. How dare they slander the princess' name.

He turned from the group he was with and stormed out to find somewhere quiet. He couldn't take any more of their ignorant lies. In doing so, he nearly plowed into someone. He immediately apologized, hoping he hast plowed into the president of some corporation. He rather liked having his head, and a lot of people here had the power to remove it from its rightful spot.

Instead, what he found was a younger man, with jet-black hair, and piercing amethyst eyes. Behind him was the princess.

Jeremiah, frowned, looking the boy over.

"I, you look familiar." He said.

The boy paled ever so lightly, for whatever reason, he glanced at Euphemia, though Jeremiah didn't notice.

"Your Lelouch Lamprouche correct? The pilot of the Lancelot." Jeremiah said.

Lelouch relaxed. Then nodded. "Yeah, and your Jeremiah Gottwald. I remember when we last met."

The two shook hands, looking at each other. There really was something familiar about him, Jeremiah was sure of it.

Once Lelouch and Euphemia left, Jeremiah glanced over to them. The two were talking with each other as they walked into another room. Was he really that friendly with the princess? He did recall that someone was with her almost the whole night.

He froze.

Another impossible fact. That someone with black hair and purple eyes named Lelouch knew a princess of Britannia on - a personal level.

It couldn't be. It just _couldn't._

And yet, there it was: Lelouch Lamprouche and Lelouch vi Britannia, were the same person.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Hypocrisy

**Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**Chapter seven: hypocrisy**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So Lelouch, I was wondering if you and Nunnally would like to go with me to lake Kawaguche this weekend? There was supposed to be some event going on or something, and the lake is really pretty this time of year."

Lelouch smiled at Euphy. He sat across from her and Nunnally at a table in his dorm at Ashford. She had began to come over more frequently lately, and it made Nunnally happy, so he had no issue; even if it put a strain on his ever tightening schedule. Besides, he liked having her over.

"Sorry Euphy, but I have to test the MVS in a combat scenario tomorrow, I don't think I can get out of that." He explained.

Euphy frowned. "Aw, maybe I can get your boss to let you go?"

Lelouch shook his head, smiling. "I don't think so. Lloyd doesn't have anyone to pilot it. Even if I go, he would hound me about it all week.

Euphy sighed. "Really? I thought it would be fun..."

"it would." Lelouch was quick to respond. "I'd love to go sometime. We should just schedule it ahead of time, so I don't have anything going on then."

Euphy nodded. "Lets try that sometime then."

"Yes, I think it would be a lot of fun." Nunnally chimed in.

"You can go too if you want Nunnally." Lelouch offered.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to go without you big brother."

"It's fine Lelouch, I can go by myself." Euphy said.

Lelouch looked at her. "Are you sure? That would be kind of lonely wouldn't it?"

She shook her head. "I won't be alone, I have my attendant. She's nice to talk to."

"If you say so."

"Anyway." Euphy stood up." I need to get packing to go tomorrow morning, so I should probably do that."

Lelouch tilted his head. "It's hardly six. It shouldn't take that long."

"Well." Euphy began to explain. "I need my-"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, just do what you need." Lelouch cut in, raising his hands.

"Right, I guess I should." Euphy made her way to the door with Lelouch behind her.

"I'll see you later Lelouch." She opened the door to leave but stopped abruptly at the orange haired teen standing at the door with a hand raised to knock. She stood there a moment before Shirley spun into a flustered panic.

"Uh h-hi." Euphy said to Shirley slightly embarrassed by her.

"Shirley." Lelouch spoke to the girl. She calmed down a bit after seeing him. "Is there something you needed?"

"Um...yeah Milly wanted me to give these to you." Shirley sheepishly handed a stack of papers to Lelouch through the doorway, with Euphy standing to the side."

"Great:" Lelouch mumbled, looking at the pages. "Club expense files." It was nothing he couldn't do, it was just boring.

"Yeah, she wants you to do them while me, Nina and her are gone this weekend." Shirley explained.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "You're going somewhere?"

"Uh-huh. We got reservations at the lake Kawaguche hotel this weekend. The lake looks really beautiful this time of year." Shirley told him.

"I've been told." Lelouch responded.

"Oh, how fun! I'm going there too!" Euphy butted in.

"Oh, this is Euphy, she's my...cousin." It was sort of correct, not really though.

"H-hi." Shirley said to Euphy. She was relieved Euphy wasn't someone else.

"This is Shirley, my classmate." Lelouch explained.

"Maybe I'll see you there tomorrow." Euphy said, excited.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She turned to leave. "Anyway, I gotta go pack now, see you Lulu!"

Lelouch watched her run down that hall and turn a corner out of sight. Does it take that long to pack? He could've been done in fifteen minutes.

"Your friends call you Lulu?" Euphy asked.

"Uh, just Shirley." He responded.

"That's so cute!" She exclaimed.

Hearing her say that gave him second thoughts over the nickname he had since gotten used to. It was kind of embarrassing now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeremiah was about to lose his mind.

After the events at the ball last week, he had decided to confirm it for himself. He supposed there was always the chance it really was just a coincidence. But a further investigation of Lelouch Lamperouge only furthered to cement the connection.

The first thing he found was that the seventeen year old attended Ashford Acadamy. Which, strangely enough, was founded by the same Rueben Ashford who supported Marianne Vi Britannia. As it seemed, there were faint traces of falsified information regarding his personal history. Small enough that you had to know what you were looking for to actually find it.

He had no parents to speak of, and lived with a sister, whose name happened to be Nunnally Lamperouge. She was diagnosed with permanent blindness seven years ago, and was inexplicably confined to a wheel chair.

It all added up to prove that it was in fact true. He was without a doubt the Lelouch Vi britannia he had need looking for all these years. He had done well hiding himself so long. Jeremiah figured he would have never discovered Lelouch had he not met him in the ghettos.

But now he was conflicted with what to do. He undoubtedly knew Lelouch did not want to be found. Why else would he go to such great lengths to hide him and his sister? What should do now? He had so long wished to find the children of his lady Marianne. But now that he found them, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Whoa, where did you get this? This is all ours?!"

"Check it out, it has a second story!"

The terrorists, including Kallen, Oghi, and even Tamaki, gawked at the heavy duty transport vehicle stored in the subways of area eleven. Zero himself stood behind them, his lack of awe was apparent, he had already seen the van inside out. After all, he was the one who arranged its retrieval.

"Where did you get this?" Oghi asked Zero.

Suzaku turned to Oghi, the only one who wasn't completely absorbed. "I have numerous supporters willing to provide what they can. This will serve us well."

"Yeah, look it has a TV!" one of the terrorists noticed it and turned it on. The rest of them gathered around.

How do we get reception down here? Suzaku wondered. He shrugged it off, it really wasn't important He had secured a base of operations. But it would only serve so many. He envisioned a much larger organization. One that would be more than capable of opposing Britannia. At the moment, they were...less than formidable. But that would soon change.

"Terrorists have taken over the lake kawaguche convention center. They call themselves the Japanese liberation Front. These terrorists appeared to have taken everyone in the hotel hostage. Notably chairman James.

The convention center holds an annual meeting about the distribution of the world's sakuradite. This is likely the reason why the terrorists have taken the hotel."

Suzaku glanced at the broadcast displayed on the TV. He recalled the student council telling him they were going there. They were likely being held hostage. But what could he do about it?

Suzaku made his way upstairs and into a small side office. He sat down and began looking over news reports. After a moment Oghi came through the open door with a box in hand. "Should I hand these out? As far as uniforms go these are pretty hip, were just a resistance-"

Suzaku cut him off. "You're wrong there. We are more than that." Suzaku raised his hand in emphasis. "We are knights for justice."

And we will bring down Britannia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch dropped his phone as his face paled. The hotel...was held hostage.

Euphy was there!

He had just made his way to the special corps when he heard the news from Cecile. Likely they had no idea Euphy was present at the hotel, but he certainly did. He attempted not to sound desperate as he persuaded Lloyd to go to the hotel. As it stood, he should have no personal reason to help at all. And either way, Lelouch knew that this would be no show of force or direct conflict at all.

He stood fully outfitted near the Lancelot deployment unit, looking out on the lake.

"You're right Euphy it does look beautiful this time of year." He let out a heavy sigh and began pacing back and forth. It was likely they would not even deploy him at all. Right now there was nothing he could do. The JLF had not yet discovered Euphy was among the hostages, but of they did, things would get a whole lot worse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Then what the hell can we do?!" Cornelia lashed out at her officers.

Nothing was working, they had no idea what they could possibly do. Euphy was in there. She couldn't just blow the whole thing up, and unfortunately that left her without many options. Cornelia grit her teeth. She had no solutions, nothing.

"Milady, something is approaching the hotel. It appears to be Zero!"

Cornelia frowned. What could Zero possibly be doing here?

She turned away from the G-1 command bridge to meet him in her Gloucester head on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Donning the outfit of the now infamous Zero, Suzaku stood atop the news can that slowly approached the check point of the Britannian encirclement surrounding the lake. After some thinking about how to do this, it dawned on him that Cornelia honestly would have sacrificed the civilians as a cost to eliminate the terrorists. It was odd that she was playing by the rules of a regular his stage situation, he realized that there must be something, or someone, of high value inside the convention center. And the only thing Cornelia held in such value, was her sister Euphiemia Li Britannia.

He took a moment to decide what to do, before deciding such a tactic would in fact work. Cornelia would let him straight on through.

"Zero. What is the enemy of Britannia doing here?" Cornelia questioned him atop her knightmare, a gun held against him. "No matter. I can just end you right here!"

"No." Suzaku interrupted. "You won't, because I can save Euphiemia."

For a moment, Cornellia hesitated, a hint of worry clear in her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I can save her, I guarantee it. I'm quite certain the Japanese liberation Front will not give you the same courtesy; should they discover she is within the hotel." Zero spoke calmly.

Cornelia gritted her teeth. "Fine. You can go on ahead."

In the very least, she could eliminate both the JLF, and Zero at the same time. If she had the chance.

The van slowly made its way with Zero on top past the Britannians and actors the bridge to the hotel, where the Japanese guards allowed him to pass. And with that, Zero was inside the hotel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch stood seething with anger as he watched the van carrying Zero stroll on into the hotel. He had no idea what possessed Cornelia to trust him at all. That man had a death wish coming here. But Lelouch knew that he most definitely had some form of plan involving more than a way to get into the hotel.

"Lelouch, you should try to calm down, it's no good if your all tensed up." He heard Cecile tell him.

He let out a deep breath. She was right, he was no good without a level head. He needed a plan of his own, and he needed to find out what Zero was planning in all this.

"You're right." He replied. "I'm just nervous that's all. I just want to do something."

"Good news!"

Lelouch turned to Lloyd who was approaching the two.

"You've been given clearance to charge straight into that linear cannon!"

Lelouch shook his head. "That's not a smart move on their part. Such an aggressive action will provoke the deaths of more civilians."

He recalled the earlier event of a man being pushed off the roof of the building...to his death.

"You don't want to go?" Cecile asked.

"I simply find it to be a foolish idea. We should probably wait to see what Zero will do."

_That way I can be prepared for whatever he may do._

"Well alright, they said it wasn't entirely necessary of the risk of losing Lancelot was too high. I'll tell command we won't deploy you." Lloyd said, then walked back the way he came.

"Don't worry." Lelouch whispered. "I will save you Euphy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shirley sat alone as Milly confronted Nina in the hotel where all the hostages were taken. She had to admit, she was genuinely terrified right now. There was a rumor that they had began killing the hostages to get what they wanted, and Shirley wasn't sure if it was true. That man told them they would be fine if they just obeyed, but that didn't guarantee their safety.

"Fine, well correct her!"

Shirley looked up as she heard Milly shout at the eleven who was getting angry at something Nina said.

"How about you come with me and I'll teach you a real lesson." The Japanese man said with a snarl. He grabbed Nina's arm to take her, she screamed as she tried to resist. Milly and even Shirley true to intervene to save their friend from the man.

"Stop!"

Shirley turned to see a pink-haired girl stand up from the crowd._ Isn't that Lulu's_ _cousin?_

"My name is Euphemia Li Britannia. I demand you take me to your leader." She ordered in a harsh tone.

The Japanese man let go of Nina with a look of confusion.

_Wait. Euphy is... Huh?!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku stood in front of the leader of the JLF, Lieutenant Kusakabe. The older Japanese man stared him down, a deep scowl in his face.

"So Zero are you going to help us or are you here for another reason?" Kusakabe asked.

"Perhaps." Suzaku answered. "But let me ask you, what are you planning to gain from all of this?"

"Why, to get attention!" Kusakabe responded. "To show the world the Japanese aren't dead yet!"

Inwardly, Suzaku sighed. "Such a goal is fruitless Lieutenant. You and your men put yourselves in a situation you very will may not escape from, for attention?"

Kusakabe frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Simply, you have wasted your lives. Although, there is a way out of this situation. The one reason you aren't already dead." Suzaku said.

"And what is that?" Kusakabe asked.

"Sir!" A guard shouted as he entered into the dark room. "Someone has come forward claiming to be princess Euphimia!"

Kusakabe turned to Zero. "Is this what you mean?"

He nodded. "Cornelia values her life more than anything. It is because Euphemia was present here she did not kill every person inside the hotel without prejudice."

"So we should use this girl as a bargaining chip then?" Kusakabe asked.

Suzaku shook his head. "No, because there is a much better option for us."

Zero turned to the guard who told them the news. "Bring her in."

Kusakabe nodded to the guard and he hurriedly brought the pink haired girl before the masked terrorist

Euphy stood in front of him. She hid her fear from the man before her who had killed her brother, and stared him down with what ferocity she could muster.

"Euphemia." Zero spoke. "You risked your life for a common civilian. That's not something I'd expect from a member of your family."

"If you are implying that my family is rotten than I must disagree with you Zero. I have-"

"That is by what I have seen." Zero interrupted. "Do you know why I killed Clovis?" He asked.

Euphy stood silently, staring down his mask.

"It is because he ordered the deaths of hundreds of innocent Japanese lives." Zero revealed. She tried to hide her shock, it was true that she could not exactly believe what he said, nor did she want to. But such an accusation was still shocking nonetheless.

"It was to cover up the existence of not poison gas-but a human test subject. For a secret experiment he personally funded."

"That's not true!" Euphy shouted. The Clovis she knew would never do such a thing.

"It does not matter to me what you choose to believe." Zero told her. "All I care about is the freedom of my country. From the oppression ofyours."

Through the helmet, she could few his intense eyes piercing into her. She gulped. "I don't want to fight you, or anyone. Believe me I have no desire to rule your country!"

Zero scoffed. "Then you are the only one."

"There's someone else." Euphy said, almost in a whisper.

"Oh, then please tell me." Zero challenged.

Euphy looked at Zero, then down at the floor. "I can't. I promised him I wouldn't."

"Really? Well that's too bad."

"But both me and him want the same thing. We want to change Britannia. we don't want to fight you!"

"You want to change Britannia, from within you mean?" He snorted. "Believe me, I've tried. Britannia is a cancer you cannot cure, only cut it out before it destroys everything!"

"I refuse to believe that! People can change; I believe we can help them!"

"That's just a foolish dream! There is no-"

"Zero." Kusakabe interrupted.

The masked man backed down. "Right. We have a task to complete."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Cornelia!"

The princess, and the rest of the Britannians surrounding the bridge all turned to see Zero standing on the other end. Behind him, Euphy.

"I believe I have found what you wanted."

"Zero." Cornelia answered him. "In exchange for Euphiemia I will guarantee the safe departure of you and your associates."

"I'm afraid that will not do." Zero responded. "You see, I will require that you let the Japanese Liberation Front go as well."

"Those men have killed civilians! I will not allow them to go free!" Cornelia shouted.

"I will not accept anything else." Zero told her.

"You are in no position to make demands." Cornelia threatened.

"You are in no position to deny them."

Cornelia stood silently, fuming at his audacity. "Fine. Bring her to me and I will-"

"You think I am a fool?" Zero interrupted. "Withdraw your men, and retrieve her yourself."

Cornelia boiled, trying to stare him to death. "Withdraw."

"But milady-" Guillford protested.

"I said withdraw!" She demanded.

"Yes, your highness."

_I will not be made a fool._ Cornelia thought. "If you ever see a chance to kill him, take it." She told Guilford.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lelouch watched as the Britannian forces surrounding the hotel retreated, and Cornelia walked alone across the bridge.

"What is she doing?!" He shouted.

"Didn't you hear? She is rescuing princess Euphemia." Lloyd responded.

"Is she an idiot?! Zero won't allow that!" He ranted. "There's only one reason he would want her alone in that hotel!"

"Don't worry it will be fine." Cecile reassure him.

"No it won't! We have to stop him!" He ignored her and ran to where the Lancelot was docked.

"Lelouch what are you doing? Get back here!" Cecile called to him.

Lelouch climbed inside the cockpit and started to activate the Knightmare.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Lloyd demanded.

"I'm going to save them!" Lelouch answered.

He was about to take off when suddenly the systems all shut down. "What? Turn them back on!"

"I will not have you disobeying orders!" Lloyd said.

"They're going to die!" Lelouch insisted.

"You will endanger the negotiations!" Cecile warned.

"Activate the Lancelot!" Lelouch yelled.

Cecile suddenly engaged in her motherly mode. "Lelouch Lamperouge you stop right-"

"MY NAME IS LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

Cecile and Lloyd stopped dead.

"Fine."

The second Lloyd activated the Lancelot, Lelouch tore out of the bay and toward the bridge. "Euphy!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cornelia stood just inside the hotel, far enough inside that she could no longer see her guard that was positioned further away from the bridge. Greeting her was Lieutenant Kusakabe, a few JLF guards, and Zero himself; Euphy to his side.

"Cornelia, I thank you for meeting my request. It will make this much easier."

The masked man revealed a gun from inside his cape. "I do apologize Euphemia. It appears you are not my enemy after all. Nevertheless, I cannot allow you to live any longer."

The now terrified girl took a step back, her defiance long since gone.

"You really think you can get away with killing us? The moment you try my men will raze this entire building. There will be no escape." Cornelia warned.

"I disagree." Zero said, his gun pointed at Cornelia. "You see, in just a minute here we will have finished planting explosives along the support structure of this hotel. Shorty after I kill you, we will detonate them. Your men will be too busy searching in vain for you to even realize we are gone. Rest assured, I have no intention of harming the civilians held here. They are being loaded into life rafts as we speak."

Cornelia's eyes widened in shock as she realized she had just been played. "That will never work! My men have orders to kill you! They will waste no time on me!" She threatened.

"Is that so? And I assume these orders have already been given. And they are to be carried out whether or not you are dead. If that is so, I see no reason to attempt a peaceful negotiation. Only more reason to end your life."

_Damn_. Cornellia swore. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Euphy._

"Goodbye Cornelia."

Just before Suzaku had a chance to pull the trigger, a sudden eruption burst through the hotel entrance. Rubble was sent flying every which way and Suzaku rise his cape up to protect himself. He lowered it enough to see the thing responsible: a white knightmare that just barreled through the wall.

_Shit! That's the same knightmare from before! It's ruining everything again?!_

Amidst the confusion, Suzaku wasted no time activating the explosives in the hotel. A ground breaking explosion ruptured throughout the hotel. He and Kusakabe fled the hotel, as the knightmare attempted to protect the two Britannian princesses from the falling debris. He stopped and stole a look at the now hated white menace. There was nothing he could do about that thing now except escape it.

Inside the Lancelot, Lelouch scooped up Cornelia and Euphemia as gently as he could, then dove out of the building before the first few floors collapsed. Once he got a safe distance away, he let his two passengers down and turned around to try and find Zero. What he saw were multiple life rafts; carrying both civilians and terrorists.

_Damn coward! He's using the civilians to protect himself!_

Back to the situation at hand, Cornelia's royal guard rushed to his aid, checking up the Princesses with the overprotective Guilford at the helm.

"Are you alright milady? I never should have allowed you to go. I should have gone myself I-" Guilford began rambling.

"I'm alright Guilford." The older princess reassured her knight. "Thanks to the quick thinking of this pilot here." She said, nodding to the white frame behind her.

Guilford turned to the knightmare as well. "Yes, I deeply thank you. Although, weren't you supposed to infiltrate the access tunnel?"

"Yes." Lelouch replied the communication system. "However I realized such a bold action would only provoke the terrorists, so I chose not to engage. Regardless, I was wary of Zero's intentions since the operation began. I would not have been able to intervene, had I been inside the tunnel."

"You think through the scenario rather them simply do what you are told." Cornelia stated. "That is a rare trait among soldiers, one trait of someone suited to be a leader."

"I'd prefer not to if I was given the choice. I have personal reasons, I would rather stay anonymous." Lelouch replied.

"I see. Even still, I would like to thank you personally, for saving Euphemia, and myself. Face to face, I can't just thank a machine. I am truly grateful for what you have done."

Inside the cockpit, lelouch hesitated. He knew that Cornelia would be able to recognize him given his name. At this point, he was certain what she would do with that knowledge. However, his mind was made up when he glanced at Euphy, and caught her silentl plea to let Cornelia know, that her brother was alive all these years.

"Very well."

Cornelia watched the cockpit open and a thin teenager disembark the knightmare. Dressed in a white pilot suit, she took note of his raven black hair, and piercing amethyst eyes.

"Cornelia." He addressed her, standing just a few feet in front of her. "My name is Lelouch, Lamperouge."

She frowned, clearly confused as to what her heart saw, and what her mind kept telling her was impossible. But then she watched Euphy run out and hug him, the surprised teen hesitantly returned it after a moment.

"Thank you so much." Euphy whispered to him.

"Le...louch?" Cornelia asked.

"Hello, sister."

She all but broke down. Her battle hardened mask fell as she threw her arms around her long lost brother.

"Lelouch." She managed through the tears she found falling. "I can't believe it."

"I'm here." Lelouch assured her. "And I will be here to stay."

After a few moments of precious bonding, their reunion was cut short by the terrorist who had threatened Euphy's life. A broadcast was sent out across the nation as the masked man Zero declared the establishment of the Black Knights.

"Those in power, fear us. Those without power rally behind us. We are the Black Knights! Defenders of the weak and sword to the powerless. We will bring down Britannia and end it's reign of tyranny. I will not stop until the strong no longer abuse their power to rule those weaker than them. Hear my message, and take it how you will. We, the Black Knights will destroy Britannia!"

_So that's how it is huh? How foolish of you Zero. You have no real heroism. You turned back on your ideals the moment you threatened to kill Euphy. The one who will protect the weak will be me. Nunnally, Euphy, I will protect them. And it seems I will protect them from you. A knight of justice? I am the white knight, and you are my enemy._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours after the events of the Kawaguche hotel, Kusakabe had regrouped with his men at the predetermined rendezvous point. He had separated from Zero shortly after, with the masked man informing him he had to attend another matter. Kusakabe was impressed with the mysterious man. He was able to nearly eliminate one of the greatest Britannian threats using the same pieces he likely would have gotten himself killed with.

If it were not for that white knightmare, everything would have gone to plan. Still however, Zero agreed to form an alliance with the JLF, and Kusakabe believed he would prove invaluable to the cause. Ue would talk to his superiors and Zero would contact him with where they would meet to discuss the alliance. For once, things were starting to look up. But then things took another turn.

A ground shaking explosion caught Kusakabe off guard, and he was powerless to the knightmare that burst through the warehouse taking down the few Knightmares guarding inside. It swept around to stop straight in front of him,

"Y-you're that knightmare from before!" He exclaimed.

"Lieutenant Kusakabe." The knightmare called to him. "You were the one who attempted to kill Euphy?"

"No, you don't understand! It was all Zero's idea I never intended to harm her!" He pleaded.

"Yet it was you I've found. Not him. And I'm a little pissed right now."

Kusakabe backed up until he tripped and fell on his ass. "Who-who are you?"

The cockpit of the Lancelot opened to reveal the teenage pilot inside. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Kusakabe frowned. "A...prince? I've never heard of-"

"Don't know the name?" He asked. "Perhaps you should familiarize yourself with it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	8. Heart's desire

**Chapter 8: Heart's desire**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cornelia didn't know what to say.

She spent so much time, over and over again, thinking of what she would tell him if she ever saw him again. Her long lost brother was finally here and she didn't know what to tell him.

He sat across from her and Euphy in a car that was making its way to the Ashford Acadamy as per Euphy's instructions, unbeknownst to Cornelia. Lelouch was looking out the car window, his amethyst eyes beyond her comprehension.

Cornelia so badly wanted to know what he was thinking, what became of her brother she thought was dead.

"Lelouch." She finally spoke, almost in a whisper. He glanced at her, without moving his head. "I'm so sorry." She said.

He turned his head to her, surprised.

"You've been alone all this time. I...I couldn't bring you back."

"I don't want to go back." Lelouch spoke. "Not to the den of wolves, to our father." He shook his head. "I don't want that for Nunnally. They killed our mother, and left us for dead. Father doesn't care about us, he doesn't care about Nunnally."

Although she still heard what Lelouch said, Cornelia was hung up on just one thing. "Nunnally is alive too?" She asked.

"Yes." Lelouch answered hesitantly, glancing at Euphy. "We live together in Ashford."

"Ashford?" Cornelia asked. The name only now coming to mind. She had heard her lady Marianne's sponsor had started a school following her death. Why had that only now occurred to her?

She looked down, staring at the floor instead of him. "So all this time you were hiding from us?"

Lelouch sighed, a pained sound coming from him. "You don't know how badly both me an Nunnally wished to see you again, but against the odds it was a risk I was never willing to take."

He leaned in toward Cornelia, grabbing ahold of her hand. "Sister, I missed you so much."

With those words all of her composure was lost, and for the second time now she found herself tackling her younger brother in a crushing hug. She remembered all the memories she had of him as they flashed through her mind. Times when he would play with Euphy and Nunnally; sometimes getting dragged along with them. A few tears succeeded in escaping her eyes as she continued to hold Lelouch. The only thing that could make the witch of Britannia cry was her closest family. And now that finally included her lost lost brother Lelouch vi Britannia

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku frowned as he glared down the computer screen. Since Kusakabe's death, getting ahold of the JLF was going to be significantly more difficult than he had hoped for. That damnable white menace not only ruined his plan at Kawaguche, but took it a step further by hunting down his only connection to the JLF. Gah! It was his own damn fault he was discovered. Had Kusakabe covered up his tracks even half decently that knightmare wouldn't have found him. It wasn't a stretch to say the idiot deserved what he got, but it was still a fact Kusakabe was going to be his way into the JLF. Simply contacting them with an alliance wouldn't cut it, he had no desire to be equals with the rotting group. But coming to general Katase as the savior of his Lieutenant would put him in higher with the JLF. Unfortunately an opportunity like that wouldn't simply come back around again.

He began anxiously tapping the desk he was sitting at, head in his other hand. He glanced at the Zero mask laying in front of him. What should he do next? After his declaration of the Black Knights he knew he needed to act fast to keep the fire alive. Too long of inactivity would burn out his rebellion very quickly at this stage. But at the same time he wasn't ready for any kind of offensive. He needed some kind of operation he could play underhanded tactics with. Some way to show his few soldiers could best hundreds. He had the Guren mark II now, Kyoto had been gracious enough to provide him the state of the art knightmare a few days ago as a test. If he performed well with it, he hoped they would offer their support. Of course he wanted to pilot the Guren himself. But for whatever reason he felt the knightmare wouldn't suit him. Something didn't feel right. In the end he justified giving the frame to Kallen as something to rely on other than himself in battle. Not many of his Black Knights were skilled pilots at this point. They had only recently obtained knightmare simulators, and training with those took time.

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up. "Yes?" He asked.

"Uh, it's Oghi. I have something I think you might want to look at."

Suzaku sighed, reaching for his mask and sliding it on. "Come in."

Oghi opened the door to see Zero sitting at his desk, and approached him with a folder. "We got some pretty weird information, it looks good enough...but I can't say the source sounds credible." He handed Zero the folder, and the masked man opened it and looked through its contents.

Behind the mask, a smile began to creep its way upon Suzaku's face. Something like this...it was too good to be true. It was so perfect in fact, he was almost willing to overlook where the intel came from. Deithard Reid, a Britannian newsman. The idea that this may be a trap did not escape him, but he then soon realized setting a trap on the JLF's base would be a bit troublesome. But he had to wonder, what a Britannian would want out of this? He recalled seeing the man's face among the requests for recruitment. At first he ruled it out as an obvious attempt to obtain insider information, but now he wasn't too sure.

But in the end, the opportunity was just too good to pass up. "Looks like we're going hiking."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Although Nunnally couldn't see her, she knew Cornelia was standing in front of her before even a single word was said. Her older sister had such a unique aura that was simply unmistakable even now after seven years of separation.

"Oh Nunnally." Cornelia let out, taking hold of the crippled girl's hand. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too big sister." Nunnally said, a warm smile on her face.

Lelouch finally came to the decision he was correct in revealing himself to Cornelia. In the end, it made Nunnally happy, and that was all that mattered. He almost questioned his own paranoia in removing them from Cornelia and Euphy so completely. He should have known they missed him and Nunnally just as much. He wanted to say it was necessary, but was it? Would things have still turned out the way he wanted had he gone back to Cornelia seven years ago?

He watched quietly, listening to his sisters talking. He was in the back of the room when Euphy sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Lelouch sighed. "What if we never disappeared?" He asked, looking at Nunnally, watching her laughing so happily with Cornelia suddenly filled him with a deep regret.

"Don't regret the decision you made Lelouch. It was necessary to protect Nunnally, you said it yourself. Things have finally changed now, that's all that matters." Euphy reassured him.

He gave her a faint smile, welcoming the assurance.

"So much has changed, and yet, I almost feel like its just the same as it was seven years ago." Lelouch thought aloud.

"And at the same time, you know it can never really be that way again." Euphy continued the thought on his mind.

He nodded in silence, watching Nunnally showing Cornelia her paper cranes. It was obvious Cornelia found the practice bothersome, for the sole reason that was its cultural origin. But she was willing to set aside such prejudices for her younger sister.

He recalled that moment when she told him about the Japanese promise. 'A thousand needles if I lie.' He thought to himself he would never lie like that. And yet he was lying, to himself. He desired to protect Nunnally in anyway he could. And now he believed fighting his way back up would do just that, all he needed to do now was take the plunge. He told himself that by getting stronger he could protect Nunnally. And yet, deep down in his heart he felt that rage. That brewing fury that threatened to break to the surface. In the end he realized the true reason he desired power was for revenge. Revenge against those who killed his mother, who crippled his sister. And against the man who left him to die. It was his selfish ambition that he disguised as a desire to protect.

His lie to himself.

Yet he would continue to lie to himself until the day came when he would see for himself the results of that lie. Consequences when he would ultimately show his true self. Perhaps now he could pretend his cause was a just one, but in the end a part of him knew why. The part that knew what would happen when he got the power he was seeking.

For now he was the white knight, given the means to carry out the duty of protecting the weak and defenseless. Zero claimed it to be his mission, but Lelouch could see the hypocrisy. Zero was just like him. A desire to protect masking a goal of ultimate vengeance.

He cracked a fake smile, stealing a glance at Euphy. "Perhaps it doesn't need to be the way it was." He thought. "There are a lot of things I would have missed had I never gone down this path of life."

_I never would have met Suzaku. _He realized. His one and only friend, who he felt so distant from now. Had he never gone to Japan he would have never met Suzaku.

"I guess things turned out for the best." Lelouch came to realize. "There's a lot of things that never would have happened."

_And I seriously wonder if I could have spent so much time with Nunnally had I stayed in Britannia._

And yet again, he thought deep down, had he never gone to Japan, he would not have the opportunity to take revenge against those that had wronged him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku stood atop the mountain of Narita, dressed in the attire of Zero. In a few hours Cornelia would arrive to lay siege to the JLF headquarters and would ultimately squish them into nothing. Of course, that's why she believed. In revenge against the group that threatened her sister's life Cornelia was going all out to eliminate the Japan Liberation Front once and for all.

However, unbeknownst to her, Suzaku had caught wind of the operation, and decided it was in his best interest to intervene.

Earlier today, Zero contacted Katase with this news, and with it offered a solution. Although the general didn't exactly like it, Suzaku made it clear the alternatives should he choose not to follow through with his plan. After that persuasion he reluctantly agreed to it. And soon Cornelia would arrive for act two, and this time Suzaku would win. Suzaku's primary goal here was to insure the JLF's safety, and allegiance. They still possessed weapons and personnel that would be beneficial to him. Namely one Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The best strategist and leader Japan had to offer. Ever since Itsukushima, his was a name feared by all of Britannia. And a name he needed allied with his own.

Of course he wouldn't complain of he was given the opportunity to come face to face with Cornelia herself. And the way his plan would soon work, he just may get that chance in the end.

"Zero."

He turned behind him to see Ohgi approaching his perch.

"I just got word that everything is set up. Ohgi told him.

Suzaku nodded. "Good. It appears our foes with be arriving soon. I have no doubt this will be a very difficult mission for us to complete. Cornelia is far more dangerous than she was at Saitama. She is playing by her own rules here. Her own game."

Suzaku gave a small chuckle. "But if we win here, what can we not accomplish?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ever since Lelouch's...incident, at Kawaguche, his relationship with Lloyd and Cecile had been an uncomfortable one at best. As it turned out, Lloyd held a small suspicion as to who Lelouch really was. Being one of the few nobles who actually remembered the eleventh prince before his 'death.' After a lengthy explanation as to his real background, the two came to understand just what happened to the prince since his disappearance seven years ago. As well as the mutual consensus it would not be spoken of outside of the room.

Even still, Lloyd took it in stride, acting almost jokingly about it. He knew full well there was nothing Lelouch could do about it. Lelouch realized it might have another Milly if it evolved that way.

"So your highness, what's the face for?"

Lloyd was referring to the deep scowl on Lelouch's face as he came up to the teen who stood facing the mountain with his arms folded.

"Please stop saying that." Lelouch answered.

"Oh come on, don't be that way. It's no fun."

Lelouch just deepened his scowl, his gaze kept on the Narita mountain as the Britannian soldiers moved into position around him.

One downside to revealing himself to Cornelia was her immediate hesitation to place her younger brother in a dangerous situation. Which is why he found himself on the outskirts of the enclosure, as far from the frontlines as he could get.

If something were to happen, he would find it difficult to react from here.

He sighed, letting his face relax. "Honesty, what can we do out here?"

"Well look at it this way: it's a great view." Lloyd offered.

Lelouch looked at him, a blank look on his face.

"Only trying to help.

Lelouch turned back to the mountain, breathing in deeply. He wondered why nobody tried to do this sooner, it was speculated the Narita mountains held the JLF headquarters for quite some time. Perhaps it was only now enough forces were mustered to take on the looming mountain and what lay inside it.

As the last of the forces scrambled to their positions, the air began to grow thick with anticipation. The mountain itself seemed to be holding its breath as the last thing to be waited upon was the order to be given.

After an eternity, Lelouch heard Cornelia over the comms. "Engage!"

In seconds countless units converged on the mountain, overwhelming the outer defenses in almost no time at all.

Lelouch watched from the special corps vehicle as the Britannian IFFs drew closer toward the mountain. It appeared the JLF was attempting to make an effort at defending themselves. A few of their knightmares had made their way out of the tunnels to combat the invaders.

He heard Darlton reporting the entrance to the base and saw the entire division move into the mountain to clean it out. T was almost disappointing. He had no doubt the JLF wouldn't put up even a worthwhile effort; no what was disappointing was the complete lack of a certain masked terrorist.

He had been certain if not hopeful Zero would make an appearance here. However Cornelia decided not to take te chance, and made it next to impossible for him to squeeze his way in to help the JLF.

As the seconds passed, more and more reports came through that left Cornelia confused. Lelouch's face paled as he heard them. No one had found a single solider inside the mountain. As Darlton and his division made their way deeper into the base completely unresisted Lelouch's panic began to rise even more as a thought rapidly took over his mind. The only reason why the mountain would be empty; something the JLF couldn't come up with or even consider on their own. It led him to believe...what if he was already here?

"Get out of there!" Lelouch screamed.

Not a second before the entire mountain imploded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So I've been wondering, I've tried to build Suzaku and Lelouch to fit their respected roles as best as I could. We just saw Lelouch's innermost mind this chapter, so I want to know how you guys think I've done. Their mind sets are much different then canon and its been a bit challenging to change them to how I have. I tried using Euphy to steer Lelouch down Suzaku's old path, while still using his original goals as a driver. And I tried using Shinjuku to put Suzaku down the path of rebellion if you recall.**

**Do let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time at the conclusion of Narita!**


	9. The Major

**Suzaku of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 9: The Major**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cornelia raced through the trees at the foot of what was once a mountain. Dust completely covered her view and obstructed even her allies beside her.

"Darlton!" She shouted into the comms. "Darlton please respond!"

She had no idea what the hell just happened. Hundreds of IFFs instantly went dead. And they weren't just restricted to the unit in the mountain.

"Princess! You need to get back to the G1!" Guilford called to her from her side. "It isn't safe out here!"

"That won't be happening Guilford. Like hell I'm going to hide away now!" She shouted back, continuing her blind race through the mostly flattened trees. "Darlton!"

She was only given a split second to react to the half dozen Slash Harkens that simultaneously burst from the dust in front of her. She swept her Lance out in front of her, knocking away a few; and taking the others in various parts of her Gloucester.

"Princess!" Guildford called to her, rushing full throttle to her front.

The rest of her unit quickly followed suit, forming a protective ring against the unseen assailant.

The attack was far too obvious to write as a coincidence. That the first sign of an enemy was against Cornelia herself. They were deliberately after her. And something told her that Zero found his way here anyway

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Euphy, I can't get through to Cornelia." Lelouch said over his personal phone. "I have no idea what's going on."

He looked out over the massive dust that hadn't quite reached his position. He glanced at the tactical map inside the Lancelot's cockpit, noting the various IFF signals still remaining scrambling left and right through zero vision in the cloud.

"What's going on Lelouch?" Euphy asked panicked. "Where's Cornelia?"

"Her unit seems fine." He reassured her, noting the tightly knit group bearing his sister's IFF. "But her signal is interrupted, I can't talk to-" before he could finish, an IFF next to Cornelia went dead. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Euphy asked worriedly, already fearful enough.

Lelouch grimaced. Cornelia was already under attack. He had no doubt this was the work of Zero. The only way he could have gotten past Cornelia's encirclement was if he had already been there. A theory made more plausible by the clear signs that a trap had been laid out for them. He grit his teeth, they were clearly at a disadvantage. Another one of Cornelia's units went dead. Somehow, Zero knew where Cornelia was. And the rest of the Britannian units stuck in the cloud were getting nitpicked without warning.

"Damn it!" Lelouch shouted. "Euphy, order all the frames to deactivate their IFFs. Zero is intercepting them somehow!" One of the frames has to be Zero. He must have stolen one of their Sutherlands, there was no other explanation.

"Are you sure?" Euphy asked, still panicked. "I don't know if they will listen to me Lelouch."

"Just speak with confidence Euphy, you're a princess, they will listen to you." Lelouch told her, speaking confidently himself in order to encourage her.

"O-okay. I'll try." She responded.

He quickly scanned the locations of the Britannian squadrons, and committing them to memory. And just as he got it all down, the signals collectively disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad Euphy pulled through.

However, the hard part was yet to come. He took a deep breath. "Harper Squad, this is Major Lamperouge with the ASEEC." He spoke, flaunting his rank given by Cornelia.

(if only to keep him further away from danger. But a promotion from the Chief Genreal was still to be taken seriously.)

"Princess Cornelia is currently engaged with unknown enemy forces. Please move to point twelve to provide support." He ordered. He was replied with a hesitant confirmation. He genuinely outranked everyone save Cornelia, who was at the moment indisposed. Even if nobody knew who he was, they were trained to listen to him; since birth in fact. Though they didn't know that.

It was going to be a blind battle, nearly impossible strictly speaking. But he once played chess blindfolded; how hard could it be?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suzaku sat in the cockpit of a commandeered Sutherland on the outskirts of the Britannian line. Far away enough to make an escape without resistance. He was surprised that they were so quickly able to discover he could see their IFFs. And now some Major was ordering the squads around practically blind. And as unfortunate as it was, he couldn't keep up with the rapid fire commands. Not that it mattered though, Kallen's Guren would soon disable Cornelia and her guard. And once they did, they would all disappear without a trace. Of course, after Todoh arrived with the four holy swords to assist him in destroying the G-1. Not only would Cornelia fall here, but the entire command structure in area eleven. Then the empire would be forced to send another person to subjugate Japan. But who was more capable than Cornelia? Only Prime minister Schneizel and the emperor himself could present a greater threat. And Suzaku would kill them too. He was like a spider trapping flys in his nest. And the pathetic flys just kept on coming.

"Zero! We just lost group four!"

Suzaku frowned at the information. Group four was supposed to provide backup once Kallen finished Cornelia. "What happened?" He asked.

"A Britannain squad took them out! They're getting more organized now, we can't just pick them off anymore." Ohgi told him.

He scowled, they weren't gathering together quicker than they should. The dust cloud still hung in the air, and the Britannians decided to cripple themselves to get at him. So what was going on?

"McDonnell, cut left sixty degrees, you will find another group there."

Suzaku heard the voice of the major, and just as soon as the order was given, another one of his groups was destroyed. It couldn't possibly be that he was actually commanding them in these conditions? He listened intently to the orders being given. Somehow the major knew where all the units were despite not seeing them. As such, most. The orders meant nothing to him when he heard them. The guy even knew where Suzaku's own units were located.

"Madison, move down to point eight to intercept." He heard, an order he could work with.

"Group nine, you have incoming units from above!" Suzaku warned the group situated in the exact spot the major sent his men to.

All he could do was wait until he heard his group shouting over the comm. "what?! The came from below too-"

The transmission cut off, and group nine was gone. From below? When was that order given?

"Sir, the enemy was facing north like you said." He heard a Britannian speak over their comm, likely to the major.

"I see. Just as I thought." Suzaku heard the major respond. "Than that means..."

Suddenly, a loud crash in front of him made Suzaku jump. And there stood the white knightmare that lost him Shinjuku, and beat him at kawaguche too. "You must be Zero."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Euphy stood in the command center of the G-1, where she had no idea what was going on. She heard the orders Lelouch was giving, and could hear the replies. But she couldn't see anything on the screen, or out the window. Whether or not they were even winning, she didn't know. All she could go by were the stunned looks of awe all around her that told her they were at least pulling through okay.

She told the officers here to allow Lelouch to command unhindered, and while at first they were skeptical, that opinion changed when he actually did a good job of it. She just hoped that Lelouch would save Cornelia in time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was far simpler than he had first anticipated.

Lelouch had feared he would be incapable of commanding this many troops with so little information. But he soon realized that wasn't a worry at all. Not only was he able to remember where they all were, he even found he could predict where Zero's forces were. His Black Knights.

He had to give the man credit however, the positioning of the enemy groups were genuinely ideal. The exact way Lelouch himself would have done it. Except that's what made it so easy. All he had to do was think of where he would have units, and they were there. Zero clearly planned ahead, but did not expect everything. Something he would need to learn to succeed.

Lelouch was right to assume that Zero had their IFF codes, as disabling them immediacy reduced the losses he was taking. And as such, he came to the conclusion that Zero had to be in one of his own knightmares. Since that was the only real way he could have the IFF signals. Not only that, but he could hear the orders Lelouch gave. Evidenced by the trap he set for anyone listening in.

He skimmed over his mental map of the units on the field, trying to discern where he was hiding. It was clear to him the Zero would be hiding somewhere where he could direct orders, away from the fighting, and where he could easily escape. So obviously the outer perimeter. And since Lelouch knew Jeremiah and the purebloods made up the majority of the rear, that left few places to hide. He grinned, revving up the Lancelot. In fact, it only left one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You!" Zero growled. "You're the one who keeps getting in my way."

The Lancelot lunged forward, slicing air where Suzaku had once been with an MVS. He returned with a blow of his own, watching the knightmare swiftly sidestep. The thing was far more advanced than any other knightmare he'd seen before; but that wouldn't stop him. "I'll take you out too, and nothing will stand in my way."

Suzaku jammed the control stick, lashing out with another strike. It was parried by the glowing sword, and he quickly returned with fire from his rifle. He saw that the Lancelot just barely managed to pull up that green force field before the rounds smashed into it. So it was possible to win after all.

Lelouch was grateful the Lancelot performers as well as it did. In a Sutherland, he wouldn't have stood a chance. It was blatantly clear that Zero was a phenomenal pilot. And it was only thanks to the superior operating system that he was able to fight equally with him. He swung with the MVS again, and fires two slash harkens in addition. And somehow, Zero deflected all three. Were his movements too slow? Too predictable? He cursed his own inability when a stun tonfa slammed into the Lancelot's arm. He really couldn't tell who was going to win this. And that was something he didn't like.

"Sir! The enemy has attacked the G-1!"

He froze, hearing the information. Who, who was able to get to the G-1? There were no forces able to get to it. Nobody was around the area. Unless...

"Who is it?!" He demanded.

"It's Todoh sir, the four holy swords!" Came the answer.

Todoh? So Zero was in league with the JLF here. That presented a while new problem to deal with.

"I'd imagine you're now learning just what kind of position you're in, major."

Lelouch glared at Zero, angered by the smug sound in his voice. "Gottwald!" Lelouch called to the man in charge of the rear guard. "Move to protect the G-1! Todoh and his men are there right now."

Although the man who was once in charge of area eleven for a time felt a tinge of annoyance taking orders from a boy whose rank was really superficial; it was the fact that he now had that rank that jeremiah's theory on who he actually was began to seem more real. And if it was the case, he would not hesitate to accept any order he gave. "On my way."

And with that problem addressed, Lelouch turned back toward his own opponent.

"Soon, I'll have Cornelia disposed of, and the G-1 will fall as well. And then there won't be anything left to stop me." Zero said, practically bragging.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "You think the emperor would give area eleven up so easily? This is the most valuable are under Britannian rule, he would never allow you to have it."

He sacrificed his own children to obtain it, after all.

"Cornelia's death with be the rallying call to unite Japan under my banner. As a whole nation, we will be able to weather anything Britannia can throw at us. And of the emperor does not give up, it would be quite the honor to have him appear at my doorstep."

The two of the exchanged blows, neither taking any significant hits, the battle continuing on into a stalemate.

"And if the emperor falls. Britannia falls." Zero stated. "To think that the obliteration of Britannia, that the means to that end, is so clear to me!"

To obliterate Britannia. Lelouch remembered the time theses words once came from his lips. The mouth of a foolish child. It was not Britannia at fault, but it's emperor. It was that man who was responsible for every sorrow Lelouch had ever known. But Lelouch would not allow Zero to kill him, that was a right reserved for himself. Zero could not destroy Britannia, because the empire belonged to him. He would use it, become emperor and with that power; create the world Nunnally desired. And right now...

Teeth bared, Lelouch surged forward. "You're in my way!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cornelia was on the defensive.

In fact, that was an understatement. It was far more one sided than that. The red knightmare she was facing was a formidable opponent to say the least. She had seen what that clawed metal hand had done to a few of her men; and resolved herself not to succumb to that same fate. She was able to use her lance to keep the knightmare at a distance, until the red frame took hold of it, and set it aflame.

She dropped the smoldering lance, launching her slash harkens to cover her back step. Guilford and her royal guard were dealing with the numerous other knightmares that were closing in on her, leaving her to go head to head with the Black Knight's new weapon. It sprang forward, open hand reaching for her Gloucester's head. She moved to the side, careful to block the oncoming attack she saw coming, losing her left arm to the red glow that swung around to grasp it.

Now with one less appendage, and no ranged weaponry, Cornelia backed away from her opponent. She wondered how the rest of her men were doing. She was unable to contact anyone with the local communications, and was resorting to open comms to talk with her unit. And she had no idea if it was any worse out there. And although clearer than earlier, the heavy dust cloud still restricted her view rather greatly.

Opting to turn the tables, she rushed forward after her fired slash harkens; taking the red knightmare head on. She only hoped everyone else was doing better than her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This was not what he had in mind.

Slowly, the white knightmare, the Lanclelot, was overcoming him. It's pilot becoming more determined to eliminate him. And though he had not heard any negative news yet, the lack of confirmation that any objectives so far were completed, was unnerving. Todoh had not destroyed the G-1, instead, he ran into unexpected resistance. And Kallen was still fighting the persistent witch of Britannia. And here he was, losing to the fucking Lancelot. Again.

As an MVS slashed through his right shoulder, and the arm went limp, Suzaku came to the conclusion things would only be getting worse from here.

He gnashed his teeth together. This would be the third time he would get away with only the bare minimum. He had not gained anything, only prevented losses. And that was no way to win a war. All thanks to the Lancelot, to the major. The only thing he could do was prevent anymore losses.

"All units, this is Zero. The enemy has begun to regroup faster than expected." He glanced out toward the thinned out dust, and to the clusters of Sutherlands moving together toward his units. "We have to cut operations short. Retreat immediately."

"But Zero! I can beat her!" Kallen instantly objected.

"I can't afford to lose you Kallen." He told her. "And if we stay any longer I just might."

Another hit sent him to his knees.

"Get out of there!"

He grasped the ejection levers in the sides of the seat._ It seems you win yet again. Major_.

"But I'm not done yet."

His pod burst out, flying away from the Lancelot, from Lelouch. Where it would be recovered by an awaiting truck that would carry grounded pilots out of the battlefield. And before the Britannians could give chase, they were gone, and out of sight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I see. So Darlton did not make it."

Cornelia was disheartened by the news she received from Guilford, who had been able to contact the G-1.

"Yes princess. He died in the mountain."

He had been a loyal, and indispensable ally that would be difficulty to live without. He did his job well, better than anyone she knew.

"Also, it seems that Major Lamperouge has been directing our forces in your absence." Guilford told her. "Would you like me to contact him?"

Major Lamperouge. Lelouch? He was commanding everyone? And had caused Zero to retreat no less. It would appear she owed her younger brother yet another debt she could not repay. Words could not express her relief when the red knightmare turned away from her dilapidated knightmare. Of course that also begged the question of how he was actually able to command them through it all. He had never once been in the kind of situation, nor did he have any training at all. It made her think of the young boy she knew who was always so smart. The boy who could beat her at any game they played, though usually chess. And it made her wonder...

"Yes, I'll speak to him personally." She responded to Guilford.

"Very well princess."

When Cornelia finally made it back to the G-1, which was showing signs of external damage she later learned Todoh was responsible for, who fended off by Jeremiah Gottwald of all people. She found herself attacked by a shaken Euphy, who no doubt was suffering from severe anxiety. This certainly wasn't the ideal first exposure to warfare she wanted for her younger sister. "I'm okay Euphy, it's alright." She assured her.

"I was so worried, nobody could get to you, and I couldn't figure out what was going on!" She mumbled into Cornelia as she clutched her older sister.

Cornelia looked up as the door opened, revealing the black haired teenager responsible for the safety of both their lives today. He stepped in front of her as Euphy detached herself to stand next to her. Lelouch knelt, hand over his chest. "Chief General." He acknowledged.

"Lelouch." She spoke, bearing in mind the only other one present was Guilford. "Is it true? That you lead everyone to fight Zero?"

Lelouch remained silent a while before answering. "Yes, I did."

"What you did was incredible. And no doubt miraculous. You've demonstrated both intuition and tactical skill that exceeds just natural talent." She knelt down, looking Lelouch in the eye while he looked down. "You are born to lead Lelouch."

He looked at her, his emotions something she couldn't read.

"I want you to help me Lelouch, I want you to defeat Zero with me. I know you can do it, and I don't know if I can do it without you." She told him honestly. "It's what you are meant to do."

"You want me to join you?" He asked.

"Yes. As more I'm then just Lelouch Lamerpouge."

"I can't do that." He quickly responded. "Not yet. Not when it can put Nunnally at risk. I won't let her be used Cornelia."

She nodded. "I understand that." And she really did. She knew that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Nunnally, because she felt the same about Euphy. So in order to secure Lelouch, she would need to offer just one thing. "And that's why I will protect her. Our father won't deny me if I insist it. I'll keep her safe. You as well. I don't know how the emperor would react."

Lelouch looked at Cornelia, gratitude evident in his eyes. "You would do that? You would help her?"

She nodded. "Yes. She is my sister too you know."

He smiled. Perhaps he always read Cornelia wrong. Maybe...maybe he should have gone to her all those years ago. Perhaps things would have been different.

Nevertheless, this was his opportunity to enter the race. The race for the throne. He would become the eleventh prince yet again. And prove himself worthy of the title. As long as his father didn't have him executed first, that is.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
